


The Prince and the Empath

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The English Actor Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Loki, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Loki
Genre: AU, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Frigga is the best, Gentle!Loki, Imagine Loki, Loki is a good guy, Loki saves the day, Loki/OFC - Freeform, Prince!Loki, PrinceLoki, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, fluffy fluff, post-avengers au, smut in later chapters, smut with feels, soft!Loki, softLoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: After failing to take over Midgard, Loki is brought to the dungeons in Asgard. When Queen Frigga hears about his constant nightmares, she calls in an empath for help. A friendship develops. Or is it more than friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this got out of hand! What started off as a prompt and was planned to be 3-5k words became 30k words! Wow! It also turned our very different from what I had planned originally.
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz who beta'd and helped out with ideas when I was stuck! 
> 
> This fic is finished, I will update weekly. 
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt was this:
> 
> Imagine: Loki has been in love with you for years, but won't actually own up to it because he knows he's toxic and doesn't want to damage you. You know he looks at you with a softness but you don't know how deeply and passionately he is in love with you. You are friends after all. But you are in an abusive relationship and you show up to Loki's place with bruises you can't hide...  
> "If he touches you one more time, I swear I will rip his throat out."
> 
> Further, the name of the OFC, as well as her profession, the time the story is set (post-Avengers) and the relationship status (if you want to call it that) had been established with the person who gave me the prompt. 
> 
> So... here we go!

If anyone had told him he would be looking forward to their sessions one day, Loki would have doubted their mental state. However, this was exactly how it was. He was looking forward to seeing Emma again. 

On Midgard, what they did would have been called therapy. On Asgard, their meetings were simply called sessions.

It had taken a while to convince the Allfather of the fact that Loki hadn’t acted out of his own free will on Midgard. The fact that the Chitauri were known to follow only one depraved leader, and his name wasn’t Loki should have told him everything he needed to know. Nevertheless, the Allfather had been stubborn for a long time, not allowing anyone near Loki’s cell except for the guard who had to bring him his meals. 

After another visit from his mother’s illusion Loki had been upset enough to simply forget putting up the illusion of himself, sleeping peacefully in his bed, things had changed. The guards had witnessed him in the grips of a nightmare. They had called for the Allfather when it seemed that the fallen Prince was in serious pain. However, hearing what the reason for the nightly disturbance was, Queen Frigga had insisted on accompanying the King down to the prison cells. Upon seeing her son suffer in his sleep, she had insisted on bringing in an empath. 

This was how Emma came into all of this. Loki had been woken from his fitful sleep, almost killing the poor guard who had been unfortunate enough to be assigned the task. He had thrown a tantrum, yelling at everyone present. Frigga had seldom seen him losing his composure like this, which made her fear for him even more. She had tried to approach him, tried to sooth him but he hadn’t listened. They left him for the time being, but after a long and stern talk between King and Queen, it had been decided to let Emma have a look at the fallen Prince. After all, the two of them had known each other since their youth as they had often studied together and sometimes spent hours discussing the most various topics. 

The day following the nightly disturbance, the Queen sent for the empath. Emma had been living at the palace as this was where she worked with soldiers who returned from fights with nightmares and flashbacks, gruesome scenes coming back to them after smelling a certain scent or hearing a certain sound. 

Their first meeting in his prison cell didn’t go too well. As an empath, Emma could feel waves of Loki’s despair and loneliness and sadness and emotional pain, but he didn’t want to talk about any of it. He tried to block it with his Seidr and threatened to harm her if she didn’t leave at once. 

Emma retreated but was called back that night. Loki had carefully put up an illusion, but the Queen wasn’t fooled anymore. As Emma stood in front of the cell, her eyes closed and tears slowly trickling down her cheeks, both women knew there was much more going on than they had expected.

It had taken almost a year until Loki opened up and finally told the truth about what had happened to him. The Queen was shocked, as was Emma and even the Allfather seemed restless when he heard about some of the gruesome details of his foster child’s torture. Only those three were present when he talked about it, though the Allfather – unbeknown to Loki - remained hidden in the shadows because the Prince had not forgiven him yet.

Soon enough, Loki was released from his cell, but only on several conditions, one of them being that he had sessions with Emma three times per week. There had been plans to assign him a more experienced empath, but he wouldn’t have any of it. Emma already knew, and Loki didn’t want more people to see his weak side than absolutely necessary. It had taken so long time for him to trust her with more details of his past. 

His revelations led to the planning of a campaign against Thanos, led by Odin himself. He managed to get the support of most of the realms as Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Niflheim and Muspelheim joined forces, supported by Midgard’s “mightiest heroes”. Loki did not take part in it. Neither did Thor, though he begged and pleaded, cursed and demanded. He had to stay behind to keep the realm safe in the Allfather’s absence, or as Loki put it: to play King once again.

Eventually, Thanos was defeated. The victory involved heavy losses, but it strengthened the bonds between the realms. The Allfather returned and Asgard was at peace again. Loki’s tormentor had been killed; Odin had even – in a twisted display of what one could call affection and as a way of apologizing – brought him his head, literally.  
Although Thanos’ death did not stop Loki’s nightmares or panic attacks, they decreased in number and severity thanks to one person -- Emma. 

They kept talking three times per week, sometimes eating or drinking together after their sessions, sometimes going for a walk or occasionally even for a ride. They often visited one of the libraries, discussing books they liked or disliked. More than seven years ago, their first session had taken place and so much had happened in the meantime. Loki couldn’t imagine his life without the empath with the warm smile, the woman whom he had started to trust and become deeply attached to during the last years – too deeply.  
He couldn’t pinpoint the moment it had happened. Maybe there hadn’t been a moment but a slow, continuous process. But one day, almost two years ago, Loki had realized that he cared for her. A lot. He had been in love before, though seldom, and of course it always ended in heartbreak, but he knew what it felt like. He knew he was in love with Emma. 

The Prince didn’t act on it, though. After all, he was toxic and did not want to corrupt someone as pure and nice and lovely as the empath with the shiny light brown hair and the sweet smile. Ironically, the meditation technics she had taught him, combined with a little Seidr, made it possible for the cunning god to suppress those feelings in her presence. Under no circumstances was she to find out about them. During their sessions, he managed to focus on his trauma, as was expected of him. Afterwards he was able to keep up his guard whenever she was near him.

Emma did perceive his feelings nonetheless, though she did not know exactly how deeply he was feeling for her. She interpreted it as a deep, trusting friendship. Maybe she should have known better, but she usually tried to block her empathic abilities after the sessions, the onslaught of emotions too much in a palace full of people with their hopes and worries, joys and griefs.

And she had her own demons to fight.

She came from lower nobility, her father one of Asgard’s most accomplished cloth traders. Her family was well off, though there were many who were wealthier. They had a good reputation, though there were many who had a better one – as there were many with a worse one. Her parents tried to climb the social ladder, which made sacrifices necessary. One of them being their only daughter.

Peasants, as well as other commoners were free to enter relationships with whoever they wanted. Asgard had become more liberal in that aspect a long time ago. Most nobles acted on this as well nowadays, and while mixed marriages between nobility and commoners weren’t frequent, they happened, and people usually just shrugged and carried on with their lives. 

Emma’s parents did not want a commoner for their daughter. They favored the old ways. As the girl was born an empath, she had been destined to help people. Her parents did not like to see her taking up work, but when it turned out she was rather accomplished at her gift they agreed to letting her pursue her happiness in her work, though their agreement came under one condition: they were to choose her husband. 

Emma did not like the old ways but agreed eventually. She knew she would dishonor the family by going against her parents’ expressed wish, so she grudgingly accepted it as her fate a long time ago. She had hoped for a nice sentient young man but was very disappointed, though only time would show her just how much. Her parents choose one of the captains of the royal army. A warrior, a fighter who had been fighting Thanos with Odin. Noble by birth, a bit further up the social ladder. 

Their first meeting was not too bad. Her parents had invited both of them to dinner, as Emma was living at the palace, very close to the infirmary, in a small room she called her home. Her fiancé Bard seemed to be a nice man, though he didn’t seem overly intelligent. He had a friendly smile on his face and was quite tall. She caught his sparkling bright blue eyes roaming over her form when they first met, and he grinned sheepishly when he realized she’d noticed. He was staying at the garrison, close to the palace, and expressed his wish for her to visit there the following day.

Upon arriving back at her cozy chamber, Emma sat on her bed lost in thought. Bard didn’t seem bad, though she doubted she would be truly happy with him. She should not have agreed to her parents choosing her husband, but it was too late now. She couldn’t decline him, that would bring shame on her family. She was sure he wanted what most men wanted from a wife, no surprise there, but there had been something else that worried her. An emotion buried deeper, something she could not place yet. 

That night, sleep didn’t find her easily, as another problem became more and more obvious to her. While Emma slowly began to understand what it would mean to get married to Bard – and she did not want that but didn’t see another choice – there were her own suppressed feelings towards one of her clients. More precisely: her royal client.

After the initial distrust on his part and her purely professional interest, they’d become closer and closer friends, not during their sessions, but during their leisure activities following them. Their animated talks about shared interests that lasted for hours, the fun they had when meeting up, the laughs they shared all led to a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach whenever Emma thought about the prince. She knew it was wrong, she knew this shouldn’t be. She was convinced there was no way they might be together. That was yet another reason she had agreed to marry someone chosen by her parents. After all, the prince surely didn’t feel the same about her. No, he would marry a princess from another realm in a century or two, when his reputation had improved, and people forgot about his imprisonment. A client-empath relationship would be considered highly unprofessional anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma visits Bard and tells Loki about her engagement. Loki learns some disturbing facts about Emma's future husband. Frigga gives some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update, as promised! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for the Kudos!

Emma went down to the barracks just after lunch the next day. Bard’s rooms were easy to find and after receiving a loud, bellowing answer to her knocking on the door, she entered. 

The young woman was standing in a small chamber with a table, three chairs, a fireplace and an old, worn sofa. There was another door, leading to what she expected to be the bedroom. His family crest and their colors – magenta and white – adorned the room. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa and she unconsciously pressed herself into the corner furthest from him - which didn’t do much good, since he moved very close to her as soon as she was seated. 

“Greetings, Emma,” he said, his arm draped across the back of the piece of furniture.

Emma answered his greetings, then an uncomfortable silence ensued.

“We are to be married soon,” Bard stated the obvious.

“Yes, we are,” Emma agreed. 

Again, silence.

Dropping her barriers, Emma stretched her emphatic feelers to his emotions, trying to get a better picture of the man who was supposed to become her husband. There wasn’t much to feel. He was bored with her, she realized at once. Well, what a promising start. Then there was an underlying lust for her body. She had expected as much. Impatience. He wanted to get on with his day. Emma was somewhat relieved to feel this, because it was exactly what she herself felt. But buried beneath all those emotions, there was something else, something she found difficult to place.

“We should take our lunch together from now on,” Bard said, snapping her out of her reverie. 

“Yes, of course. A chance to get to know each other,” Emma answered. This felt so wrong, though. She didn’t want to get to know him, any impression she had of him so far was the complete opposite to herself. 

Their conversation came to another stop. The silence became quickly uncomfortable and Emma tried not to fidget. 

“Well then! I hope you will be enjoying lunch with me on a daily basis from now on?” It wasn’t so much a question, more a request. 

Emma nodded. “Sure. I will be here at noon tomorrow,” she said.

“Good,” he answered, getting up and motioning towards the door. Emma was dismissed.

It hadn’t been horrible, so much could be said in his favor. It hadn’t been very pleasant either, though. Climbing the stairs, the woman sighed. She had to mentally prepare for the next part of the day, the part she usually looked forward to, but dreaded today. She had to face the Prince. 

 

Loki pretended to be busy at his desk, when in reality, he’d been fidgeting around, straightening parchments, arranging books, playing around with a paperknife. When he heard the polite knock on the door of his chambers, he forced himself to calm down, count to five and only then call “enter”.

Emma slowly pushed the door open, peering into the antechamber. Loki grinned when he spotted her, stepping out of his study, though the grin vanished quickly. Something was off, he didn’t have to be an empath to feel it. He walked towards her.

“Emma? Good afternoon to you. What is the matter?” he asked directly.

She looked up at him with a forced smile on her lips after her curtesy. 

“Good afternoon, Loki. I have… good news to tell you. But please, let us sit down and take some tea first,” she asked. 

Loki nodded, frowning. Her demeanor didn’t fit good news, much more the opposite. They sat down in front of the fireplace in his drawing room and she took up the previously prepared pot of tea and poured it out. Loki saw the slight shake of her hands, betraying her nervousness. _She_ was making _him_ nervous now. Just when he felt like he couldn’t wait anymore and opened his mouth to speak, she said it.

“I am engaged to be married,” Emma declared, hands wringing in her lap, voice strained.

It felt like a punch to his guts. Like a fist wrapped around his heart, squeezing. Like everything bright and happy disappeared in one single instance. He realized she was looking at him. He had to say something, but his brain had stopped working. 

“I, … ahem,” he had to clear his throat. He took a deep breath. He was the God of Lies, he should be able to simulate happiness, by the Norns!

“Congratulations,” he said far too cheerful. 

“Thank you,” Emma whispered with a nod, almost too quiet to be heard at all, not looking at him but at her wringing hands in her lap.

Loki had himself under control again, at least outwards. Inwards, he was boiling.

“Who is the happy groom?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Bard. A soldier,” Emma answered timidly, still not looking at him. 

“My parents picked him,” she added, finally raising her eyes. 

Loki knew his own became bigger. Her parents? He knew her parents, he knew what they were like, desperate to climb the social ladder, very much into pomp and circumstances, old fashioned. She didn’t sound like she wanted this. He forced himself to remain calm. 

“Your parents? You know you’re free to choose whoever you want?” he asked, slapping himself mentally. What a stupid question, of course she would know this.

“Yes. But they already let me take up work as an empath. They did not like the idea of me working and allowed it. They are rather fond of the old ways. I have to please them at least in this,” she whispered, her look pleading, like she begged him to understand.

He couldn’t say anything. Pressure from parents. He knew that well enough. He of all people shouldn’t say anything against what she was trying to do -- please them, live up to their expectations, be a good daughter, a _worthy_ daughter. Trying to earn their affection by following _their_ wishes, _their_ requests. 

“Emma, are you sure you want to do this? Spend your life with… Bard?” he asked, mentally making a note to check on this soldier.

She didn’t answer at first, only looked at him. Her look spoke more clearly than words could. She didn’t want to. But she was determined.

“What I want to do is not to be discussed. As long as I’m working, I’m happy,” she lied blatantly, knowing well enough that he’d detect it at once.

Loki wrinkled his forehead. He wanted to reply, but she held up her hand.

“Enough about me. We have a session here. How are you? Any recent nightmares since we’ve last spoken?” she asked sternly.

 

A week later, the Prince was pacing through his study. He’d gotten word about Bard and he didn’t like what he found out. The guy was brutal. He was a good fighter, fierce and effective, qualities that were admired in soldiers, yes. But there was more. He’d shown signs of brutality. Unnecessary brutality, after battles had been clearly won, Bard had continued to slaughter the enemy. There had been an incident in one of the last battles against Thanos’ armies when Bard had killed one of their own soldiers because the poor sod had come to tell him to make prisoners instead of corpses and when Bard ignored him, the soldier had drawn his sword. In his bloodlust, Bard hadn’t registered that it was one of their own who blocked his way, at least that was what he’d said. It didn’t account for the number of serious injuries the body had shown, though. It had been hushed up and Emma’s groom had to thank his influential father and the circumstances of war for it, but Loki found out nonetheless. 

Then, there was the whoring. Apparently, Emma’s betrothed had been one of the most eager to satisfy his carnal desires in any whorehouse available. There were no official brothels in Asgard, but there were numerous taverns where a man could pay for a woman, nonetheless. Apparently, Bard was a frequent customer in some of those places. But Loki followed him in disguise, spoke to the girls whose company he often sought and found that his frequency of attendance didn’t make him a skilled lover. On the contrary, he seemed determined to find his own release and leave the women unsatisfied, or even hurting because he treated them like objects rather than people. He paid them generously, though, so none of them ever spoke openly about him.

And this brute was to marry lovely, caring, gentle Emma? The woman with the warm eyes, the infectious laugh he hadn’t heard in a while, the intelligent person who had managed to make him not only feel better but also helped him in the process of accepting his past? She even knew about his heritage, he’d trusted her with this information that still was a well-kept secret and she hadn’t recoiled, hadn’t ended the session, but merely nodded, said something along the line of ‘now it makes so much more sense’ and continued to listen to him.

He had to convince her not to do it. He knew he had other motives as well, he knew he wanted her for himself, though he couldn’t have her. Never. She was far too good for him, but she was far too good for Bard too. Had her intended been a suitable man, respected, loving, well-behaved, Loki would have forced himself not to intervene. Bard was none of these things. Loki had to try at least, though he could not reveal too much, lest his snooping would come to light. 

 

The next session, however, didn’t go as planned. Emma was furious, he’d never seen her so angry before. How could he suggest she annulled the engagement? How could he try to tell her what to do? How could he question her judgement?

What was worse was the fact that he knew she was trying to lie to herself. She was far from convinced that the engagement was a good idea. She knew the marriage wouldn’t be a happy one, but she didn’t see any other possibility. 

 

Emma had stormed from the Prince’s chamber. It was the first time in all the years of seeing him she left before the time of their session was up, but she hadn’t been able to cope with his suggestions any longer. She knew they were true, she knew he was right, but that only made it worse. She was in a dilemma and had no-one to talk to. Empaths didn’t have many friends, if any at all. Emma was a solitary creature. The connection she had to the Prince was something deeper than any other friendship and if she couldn’t talk to him, how would she be able to talk to anyone?

Taking a deep breath, she went for a walk in one of the many palace gardens. She chose one of the smaller gardens, one where at this time of the year not many flowers were blooming, and she would be alone. At least, that’s what she was hoping for. However, after walking in circles for a few minutes, she found herself face to face with Queen Frigga. 

“Emma, my dear, I hear congratulations are in order?” the Queen asked her when she approached.

Emma curtsied hastily. By now she knew better than to question from where the Queen had heard her information. It was well known that Queen Frigga had her ears and eyes everywhere around the capital.

“My Queen, thank you very much,” she replied, her eyes cast down. Emma didn’t feel like talking but leaving the Queen after being approached by her was not an option.

“Please, walk a little way with me,” Frigga asked.

“Of course, my Queen,” the empath answered politely. 

They walked in silence, the Queen leading the way to a seemingly natural brook streaming through the garden. Birds bathed in a shallow spot right in view of the bench to which the Allmother headed. Once they were both seated, Frigga adressed the younger woman.

“I have been informed that you are willing to follow the old ways and let your parents decide upon a husband for you. I do hope the choice is to your liking?” she asked in a friendly manner.

“I am certain my parents choose with the best intentions for my future in mind,” Emma tried to avoid an honest answer diplomatically. She did not miss the worried look with which the Queen regarded her. 

“As a parent myself, I can tell you that sometimes, our best intentions are not enough. We have to listen to our children, because on occasion, what seems good for them in our perception is not necessarily what they really need or what is truly the best for them. Anyway, I do not want to keep you longer. Is it not time for one of your sessions with my son?” Frigga asked her. 

Emma immediately knew that the Queen was well aware about everything there was to know regarding her engagement. She excused herself with a polite bow and retreated to her own rooms, lost deeply in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Loki end their sessions. Bard shows his true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update one day early. It has to get worse before it gets better...  
> Trigger warning for violence against a woman (I couldn't bring myself to let something really bad happen to her, though).
> 
> As always, thanks to @we_dreamerz for beta-ing! 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Thanks for all your Kudos!

She had hoped that the tension between Loki and her would lessen. The contrary was the case. Loki was grumpy and uncommunicative. He wouldn’t talk about his state of mind. He didn’t look too good either, dark circles showing under his eyes, though when Emma adressed the issue, he simply laughed and from then on, she suspected he hid them with an illusion. 

After trying to cope with the situation for a few weeks, Emma decided to be straightforward and told Loki that further sessions did not make any sense if he wouldn’t talk to her.  
He gave her a long look and Emma felt a tidal wave of sadness emanating from him. However, he nodded slowly.

“Yes, I suppose you are right. I’m sure your fiancé will be pleased to know you have more time for him now,” Loki said, rising from his chair. 

“This has nothing to do with Bard, but everything to do with you and your behavior, Loki. If you do not feel like talking to me or opening up, then I do not see how this is to continue,” she answered, though there was a small voice screaming at her internally to shut up.

Loki nodded again.

“Well then. Leave,” he said, dismissing her with a gesture.

Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Despair? Longing? Emma felt different emotions rolling from him in waves, but she couldn’t pin one down, as they were all interwoven. She got up slowly and left his chambers. 

She managed to keep it together until she reached her own, small room. Once behind closed doors, she broke down. 

The sessions with Loki had been an important part of her life during the last years. After overcoming the protective walls of haughtiness and arrogance Loki had erected around himself, they had become friends, close friends. If she was honest with herself for a moment, she would have to admit that she felt much more for the Prince than friendship. She cared for him. Deeply. She had helped him to feel better about his numerous traumata, about his past, even about his heritage, though he still struggled with that. And now everything that they’d done, Loki’s progress, their friendship, had come to an abrupt end.

 

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling through a haze of unshed tears. In her mind, their wonderful time together replayed itself.

That one time in summer when they had taken the horses. Loki had shown her one of his favorite places at the lake. They had taken off their shoes and sat with their feet in the water, talking until the sun went down behind the mountains. 

Or when in winter Loki had shown off his skills at ice skating. Later he had tried – and failed – to teach her how to do it, only ending with both of them falling on their behinds, sitting on the ice laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. 

The many walks in the palace gardens, the evenings in front of the fire, talking about books they both enjoyed, about travels, about dreams and wishes. 

In her presence, Loki had become the carefree Prince he’d been before he knew anything about his heritage, before he’d become King, before he let himself fall from the Bifrost. He’d pranked her, sure, that was in his nature and she had enjoyed his playfulness immensely. They even pranked others together, though Emma always made sure they did not cross a line and hurt anyone. And all of that should be over now? 

 

With a start, she sat up. Bard was waiting for her, and she was late. She wouldn’t make it in time, though. It was the first time she would be late for their lunch appointment. She rushed out of the door and quickly hurried down towards the barracks across the palace.

Bard’s and her meetings had not improved. At all. They usually sat in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Bard didn’t seem to mind the silence.

When she entered after knocking on his door, his head whipped around. He’d been sitting at the table, obviously waiting for her already. He pushed the chair back violently, almost making it fall over as he got up. Emma felt an unreasonable amount of anger radiating from him.

“Please accept my apologies for being late, I…” she didn’t finish, as he was standing in front of her, grabbing her upper arms roughly.

“You are late to lunch with your husband to be. This is unacceptable behavior. Do you hear me? Show more respect to me!” he growled, his hands digging into her flesh painfully.  
Emma was overwhelmed. Never had she expected him to react like this. 

“Ow! Bard, you’re hurting me, stop!” she said, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. 

Instead of letting go, he grabbed her even harder, surely leaving bruises. 

“You will not be late again. Understood, wench?” he asked, his skin flushed. 

“No, I… please, excuse my tardiness,” Emma whispered when he finally let go of her.

She hugged herself, her hands gently touching the places where his fingers had been digging into her skin. She winced when she felt the pain from her own soft touch. And suddenly, her own anger was rising.

“You have no right to touch me like this! You hurt me! I am going to be your wife. Do I not deserve a bit more respect?” she asked fiercely.

Bard had turned away from her, on his way back to the table. Now, he stiffened visibly. Then, everything happened almost too fast.

Bard turned back to face her, lifted his hand and slapped her across the face with all his force. A trained soldier who practiced his fighting skills daily, his strength was enormous. 

Emma lost her footing and fell sideways, crashing painfully into the dresser next to her. Bringing her hand to her face, she felt blood from where his signet ring had cut into her cheek. 

She sat on the ground, trying to understand what had just happened. Bard looked down at her, his eyes cold, void of any sign of affection or worry. 

“Now listen closely, broad. We were promised each other after the old ways. I intend to follow the old ways through. You may not like it, but I do not care. A wife must obey her husband. When I tell you to meet me at a certain time, you meet me at a certain time. When I tell you to shut up, you shut up,” he said. His gaze became lecherous.

“When I tell you to spread your legs for me, you do just that. You will not argue with me, or you will face the consequences. And believe me, this little bit of discipline was nothing compared to what you will experience should you be late to meet me again,” he squatted down in front of her, grabbing her face forcefully in his rough hand so Emma had to look at him.

“Do you understand, wench? You are my intended. Your parents gave you to me. There is no way out of this for you without shaming them. And now get up and eat with me. And don’t you dare cry, I don’t want to hear a sound from you,” he growled, squeezing her jaw painfully in his hand. He looked at her, angry, then let go and got up, back to his seat at the table.

Emma just sat there, unable to understand. Everything had happened so fast, her face was aching, as were her arms and she was sure she had a broken rib resulting from her unlucky fall against the side of the dresser. 

Bard shot her another annoyed glance.

“UP!” he roared, about to come back to her. 

Emma scrambled to her feet in panic. She managed to sit down across from him, not looking up. There was still anger and violent rage radiating from her intended and Emma did not dare to imagine what he would do to her if she angered him further. 

She had to keep it together until their lunch was over! 

They ate in silence. To be more precise, Bard ate as if nothing had happened between them while Emma barely touched her plate. She only took a few bites, feeling sick and not hungry at all anymore. 

After he was done, Bard grumbled “leave,” and Emma hastily got to her feet. She mumbled a goodbye and was out of the door as fast as possible. 

 

 _‘Only a few more minutes, only until I’m in my chamber’_ , she told herself. She didn’t want to burst into tears in public. Her head held low, so people wouldn’t notice the gash and her swollen cheek, she hurried out of the garrison back to the palace. She knew a secret passage that would bring her close to her own room without having to meet too many people, or so she hoped. The pain in her side grew worse while walking, but she didn’t want to face a healer, not yet anyways. She had to be alone for a while, then she would go and seek them out, tell them some lie about slipping or tripping. 

She was close to her room, only two more corridors to cross, and then she would be in the safety of her own place, then she would allow herself to think about what had just happened, allow herself to break down. 

Steps echoed down the hall, coming towards her. She’d managed to avoid people, just passed an occasional servant, and had rushed past them, she would be able to do that again. 

Looking up, she froze. Loki was walking towards her. Maybe she could turn towards a window, pretend to look outside, or turn around and hide in a crevice until he walked past?

However, no such luck. He had seen her and was coming straight towards her, his face unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Emma after Bard's violent behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter.
> 
> Fluff and cuteness. And fluff. And a few feels.
> 
> Comments are the fuel for future fics and I'm so curious what my readers are thinking! Thanks for your Kudos and comments!
> 
> As always thank you to @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

The Prince was on his way back to his own quarters. He’d visited Eir, the Goddess of Healing. His nightmares had returned a few days ago with all their might, even causing him to hurt himself in his sleep. She’d given him a sleeping draught, though he wasn’t sure he would really use it. He hated the thought of taking draughts to sleep, drugging himself and slowing his reflexes. 

He hurried past Emma’s room. The Prince considered knocking on her door, though he didn’t know what he would have said to her. He felt a disturbing sense of longing to be in her presence again. Then he remembered that she took her lunch at this hour nowadays, with that swine that was her intended. With a sigh, he continued on his way, suddenly eager to leave her room behind, not wanting to face her.

Fate wasn’t on his side, though. Turning a corner, he spotted her down the hall, walking towards him. Something was off about her. Emma usually held her head high, her posture straight, her gait light. Now, she was looking down, leaning to one side while giving off the energy of a whipped dog.

Getting closer, he saw that something was wrong with her face. Her left side was red and swollen and there was a bloody gash on her cheek.

“Emma? What…,” Loki started, gasping when she looked up at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears and there was so much hurt and vulnerability in her gaze that he was completely taken aback. 

She tried to hurry past him without a word, but he would have none of that. With two big steps, he was right in front of her, gently holding her back, his hands resting on her upper arms. She winced. Wrinkling his brow, Loki let go of her quickly.

“Emma, by the Norns, what happened to you?” Loki asked. 

She shook her head, pleadingly looking up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Then it clicked. Loki’s eyes widened, and he felt hot rage pulsing through his body.   
“This is his doing, isn’t it? This was your intended!” he stated. His voice was hoarse, and he had to keep himself from screaming. He wanted to break every single bone in that bastard’s body. How could anyone dare to hurt her?

He was brought out of his vengeful thoughts when Emma nodded, looking down at her own feet. 

“Come, you have to see a healer,” he tried. She shook her head.

“I want to be alone,” she whispered, almost too soft for him to hear. 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He had to collect himself or he would have rushed off to murder her husband to be. However, murder could wait, there were more pressing matters at hand. 

“You’re in no state to be left alone,” he said gently. She remained silent.

“Come, I’ll escort you to your room then, it’s not far,” Loki said, his hand lingering on her lower arm. He didn’t dare to grab her tighter as he did not know where else she was hurt. Another surge of rage rose in him, but he pushed it down. She needed his help now and it wouldn’t do to ponder about all the ways her fiancé may or may not have hurt her.

Emma followed him reluctantly. His hand was still on her arm, gently guiding her. They reached her room and he ushered her inside. He expected her to protest, but instead she sat down on the edge of her sofa without a word. He closed the door behind them, then walked over towards her. She was focused on her feet, not saying a word. 

Loki crouched down in front of her, tilting her chin with a finger so she had to look at him. 

“Emma, you’re hurt. Please tell me what happened and let me help,” he pleaded with her. 

She shot him a pained look. He waited patiently for her to speak. 

“I, … I was late,” she whispered barely audible. 

She looked at him, disbelief in her eyes. “I was late,” she repeated a bit louder. 

It was as if a dam had broken and she dissolved into a sobbing mess, pressing her hands to her face to hide from his view. 

“I w-w-was l-late and he... I n-n-never ex-pected him to re-react like that,” she cried. 

Loki felt like his heart was about to shatter. This lovely woman he would do anything for, the woman he admired and adored sat crying in front of him. She was hurt, physically and emotionally and he should have known. He should have known and acted, because he knew what kind of person her intended really was and he didn’t do anything about it but let her take the road to perdition. 

He’d never seen her like this, so vulnerable and lost, she was usually so confident and strong! Loki got up to sit next to her, carefully wrapping an arm around her. He was so close to her he could smell her perfume, the scent of violets that always surrounded her. She moved even closer, her grief letting her forget about all sense of decorum and appropriate behavior towards a member of the royal family. The crying woman threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him, her face buried against his chest, her sobs shaking her whole body. 

Loki felt his heart in his mouth. In other circumstances, this would have been a dream come true, her so close to him, clinging to him, him holding her tight. But not like this, though he felt a surge of pride. She obviously trusted him, leaning against _him_ in her moment of despair, seeking _his_ reassurance and _his_ support. 

He held her until her sobbing ceased a bit, gently caressing her back with featherlight fingers. It took a while for her to calm down.

Finally, she pushed back a bit, shyly looking at him.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, retreating.

“It’s alright. Now, would you tell me what happened?” he asked softly. She nodded and drew a few deep breaths to help her calm down further.

“I was late to lunch and he was furious. He was… in a rage. I never expected such a reaction. He… he hurt me,” she swallowed hard, looking down at her fiddling hands in her lap. 

Loki felt his own rage threatening to boil over again but managed to remain calm. However, he couldn’t resist and carefully took her warm hand in his, squeezing it encouragingly. 

“Emma, where did he hurt you? I am capable of some healing magic, maybe I can help, and you don’t have to face a healer,” he suggested, suspecting her not to be keen on bringing other people into this whole affair. She nodded again, slowly.

“He hurt my arms. Held me so tight with his big hands, I must be bruised all over my upper arms. When I got angry and yelled at him for treating me like that, he slapped my face so hard I fell against a drawer. My side hurts, I think it’s a rib,” she explained, new tears forming in her eyes. 

Loki’s hand that was not holding hers clenched into a fist, so hard his knuckles became white. 

“Let me tend to your injuries, please?” Loki wanted to command her to let him help, but he knew she would not like that. It was a question, but deep inside it was also a plea. He felt responsible for not warning her about her intended, seeing the outcome of that man’s violence right before him. He’d proven himself to be an unworthy coward once again, but he had to get it right this time, he had to make it right. He wanted to take away her pain. The Prince knew her psychological wounds were much deeper, but he could at least end her physical suffering and tend to the bruises and wounds she had to endure.

Emma looked up at him, then nodded. He leaned forward, trying to focus on the wound on her cheek and not get distracted by the closeness. 

“This needs cleaning,” he mumbled. 

Moving his wrist in a peculiar manner, he suddenly held a cloth and a small bottle in his hands. 

“How did you…?” Emma asked, her eyes big. Loki’s face broke into a boyish grin.

“I have a… shall we say very well stocked first aid kit stowed away in a dimensional pocket,” he answered, not without feeling pride. Dripping a few drops of the liquid onto the cloth, he continued to explain.

“This works as a disinfectant and closes the wound without leaving scar tissue. It’s very handy, but not easy to acquire.”

As he was about to raise his hand to her face, she held him back by his wrist. 

“Please, do not waste it one me, then. If it’s so hard to come by, then you should keep it back for emergencies,” she said.

Their eyes locked. Loki slowly shook his head. 

“This _is_ an emergency,” he simply stated, prying her hand from his wrist and holding it down while bringing the cloth to her face. 

How could she think he would let her walk around with a memento from that swine on her face for the rest of her days? How could she think she was not important enough for this?

He carefully touched the open wound with the tincture. Only seconds later, it was gone. He wiped the trickle of blood from her cheek, maybe lingering a bit longer than necessary. Then, with another movement of his hand, cloth and vial disappeared again. 

Emma was staring at his empty hands.

“I know I should be used to it by now, but still… magic is so incredibly handy,” she mumbled.

The prince smirked. He was proud of himself, being able to distract her a bit while impressing her with his magical abilities. Just a little bit. 

“It is very handy, I agree. Now, ehm… your cheek is still swollen, you might get a black eye if we don’t do anything about it. I will have to touch the area of the injury to heal it with magic. May I?” he asked, feeling nervous suddenly. 

Emma nodded. “Of course, please,” she whispered.

Loki raised his hand and gently cradled her cheek in his palm. Under no circumstances did he want to cause her any more harm. He concentrated his magic and nudged it in the right direction, feeling a warm tingle in his hand and letting the sensation spread to Emma’s warm skin. He kept his gaze on his hand but felt her eyes on him. 

Healing magic was difficult, but he had insisted on learning enough to be able to heal grave injuries if need be. Emma’s injuries were easy to heal. When he felt the warmth of his magic reflect against his hand, he stopped, knowing the wound was healed and bruises wouldn’t form. He did not immediately let go of her, though. This might be his only chance to hold her like this, ever, so he would at least try to memorize the feel of her skin as much as possible. 

A few moments later, he withdrew his hand, reluctantly. He caught Emma’s expectant gaze.

“And? Did it work?” she asked, her eyes big. 

The prince chuckled. 

“Of course, it worked, do you doubt my skills as a magician, my Lady?” he asked mockingly, his tone of voice soft enough to make it absolutely clear that he was jesting. He was rewarded with a small smile tugging at Emma’s lips.

“Most certainly not, my Prince, please excuse my lack of experience with healing magic,” she answered just as mockingly, bowing her head in a fake curtesy. Her expression turned serious again.

“The pain is gone. It feels… normal. Like nothing happened,” she said with a low voice, sadness in her tone. 

“You said you had other injuries as well?” he asked. 

“Yes. I have to take this jacket off,” she answered, already unlacing the long-sleeved silken bolero jacket she was wearing over her sleeveless blouse. Shrugging it off, Loki drew in a breath. 

Both her upper arms looked bad. There were red dots where obviously Bard’s fingers had dug into her skin. Loki knew that these would soon look blue-ish black. Emma had turned her head down and to the side, looking at the forming bruises for the first time as well. There were fresh tears shining in her eyes. 

“May I?” Loki asked, desperate to distract her from her gloomy thoughts. He waved both his hands. 

“Sure,” she breathed.

The prince placed his hands on her upper arms, painfully aware that Bard had held her like this, just much more brutal and with the opposite intention. Again, he let the magic do its work and again, he lingered just a bit longer than necessary. When he drew back, he looked at her expectantly.

“This is fascinating. I wish I could do the same,” Emma mumbled, looking at her arms, now back to her normal pale skin-color.

“You are doing something similar with your work. No, you are doing something much more complex. Healing the body is comparatively easy. Healing the mind, on the other hand…” Loki trailed off. Emma smiled at his compliment before she became serious again. For some reason, she seemed to blush.

“The last one is on my ribcage. I fell against the dresser, I don’t know if it’s just bruised or if a rib was injured,” she explained while slowly pulling up her blouse.

Loki felt a lump in his throat. He tried to focus on the place where her skin was red and a bit swollen, but also noticed her taught body. He didn’t see much, only her side, a bit of her flat stomach and her ribs, but still, it was more naked skin than he had ever seen of her. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. After all, he hadn’t been with a woman since before Thor’s messed up coronation, it had been years now…

“Loki? Are you alright?” Emma’s voice pulled him back to the present.

“Yes, yes, please excuse my… me,” he stammered, gently placing his palm on her warm skin. Silvertongue indeed…

When he was done, she pulled her blouse back down. 

“It wasn’t broken, just badly bruised. Are you feeling better?” Loki asked. He had to clear his throat as his voice sounded a bit huskier than he liked. 

“Yes, I am. Thank you, Loki,” Emma answered. She looked down again, obviously still trying to cope with what had happened. Loki made a decision.

“Emma, I have to tell you something about Bard.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Emma what he knows about Bard. Emma is angry. However, when she finally has time to think, she comes to realize something and has a strong suspicion about something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reluctant Loki, angry Emma, then thinking Emma and determined Emma as well as surprised and slightly aroused Loki. This chapter has it all ;-)
> 
> Last update before I'm seeing Endgame on Wednesday, uhoh! I don't have a good feeling concerning our favorite trickster. Hope I'm wrong!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you @we_dreamerz for fantastic beta work.

She looked up at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. Loki cleared his throat again. This wasn’t easy.

“After you told me about your engagement, I did some research. I wanted to make sure that you would be marrying a suitable man. I found some things, however, that are far from suitable. I am sorry, Emma, I should have told you,” he concluded.

Her expression had changed from sadness to disbelief and anger. Loki was sure he wouldn’t like what was coming for him. But of course, she would be angry, after all, he more or less invaded her privacy…

“You made inquiries behind my back? You… you had to stick your nose in my private business without my knowledge? And then you found something, but you didn’t even tell me?” Emma asked trying to remain calm but failing. 

“Emma, you kept telling me you wanted to follow your parents’ wishes! You kept saying you would not annul the engagement. I meant to tell you, I just did not know how!” Loki replied, trying to justify himself, though he knew she was right. He had known she would be furious, but he hadn’t known what else he could have done.

She was silent for a few minutes, sitting there, pondering. Loki was about to speak several times, but she held up her hand to silence him. Finally, she looked back at him, her face tense.

“What did you find out?” was all she said.

And Loki told her. About the cruelty, about the whores, about Bard’s bad behavior. The prince did not withhold any information, no matter how unpleasant it was. Emma listened calmly. When he finished, she nodded slowly. 

“And you didn’t tell me. You knew all this, but you did not tell me,” she stated. 

He gave her a pained look.

“I did not know how to act. At first, I thought I wouldn’t find anything on him. When I did, you were so set on following this through that I lacked the courage to tell you. I should have told you. You wouldn’t have gotten these injuries, he would not have been able to hurt you. Emma please, I am so sorry, you cannot imagine how much,” he pleaded with her, taking hold of both her hands.

“My knowledge of these things was the reason I couldn’t continue our sessions, I did not know how to act in your presence. I should have told you. Again, it was wrong of me not to say something. Please forgive me. I thought… no, I hoped you would find it out on your own before the wedding, maybe sense something with your powers, but I did not think he would treat you like this.”

It was a lie that his knowledge about Bard was the reason he had not been able to continue the sessions. At least partly a lie. Loki hadn’t been able to bear the thought of Emma getting married, at all. That the groom was to be a swine like Bard made it worse, but overall, Loki did not want to see Emma marrying anybody. Which was incredibly egoistic from him, but he couldn’t help it. 

A crying Emma came back to his mind’s eye. Crying, bleeding, injured. Loki did not want to picture what else her intended was capable off, he knew enough to fear for the woman in front of him. His anger rose again. 

“If he touches you one more time, I swear I will rip his throat out. I will break every bone in his worthless body and believe me, I will make him pay for any scratch, for any bruise, for any hurt he causes you,” Loki promised, his gaze intense, his voice hoarse and menacing. His rage wasn’t hot blooded like before, now he was cold and calculating and infinitely more dangerous. 

Emma shook her head. 

“Do not do anything rash, please. And now, I would ask you to leave me. I thank you for healing my injuries, but I am still angry with you. I must think about all this, and I must think about it alone. So please, leave me now,” she said calmly. 

Loki gave her a long look. Then he got up stiffly with a quick nod. 

“I understand. I hope you will be able to forgive me. If you need anything, do not hesitate to send for me,” he answered. His face became soft again.

“And do not worry, I will make sure he will not come here. You do not have to fear him,” he added. At his last remark, Emma looked up with big eyes, obviously not having thought about that possibility at all. 

“Oh dear, I did not mean to frighten you!” Loki exclaimed, but she was already shaking her head again.

“You did not. And thank you. And now, please, go!” she said, gesturing towards the door. 

The prince stopped with his hand on the handle and turned around again, as if to speak once more. However, he thought better of it and left without another word.

With a deep sigh, Emma sat back on her sofa. She rubbed her palms over her face. She needed to think, needed to get her thoughts in order, and she needed a plan. Deciding that a hot bath was what would help her calm down, she went to her bathroom, though not without locking her door first.

Several minutes later, she lay back in her tub, sighing at the feeling of warmth and comfort. Closing her eyes, she replayed the events of the day again. So much had happened! 

First her argument with Loki, ending the session early, her telling him there wouldn’t be any more sessions if he kept closing his mind to her. The walk with Queen Frigga, per se an honor, but the queen had even talked to her about her own problems! Emma tried to remember her words. She had, more or less, directly told her that her parents made the wrong choice in choosing Bard, Emma just hadn’t grasped her meaning at the time. But how would the queen know such a thing? Or was there another meaning to her words, a meaning that escaped Emma?

With a sigh, she went on in her day, wrinkling her brow when thinking about Bard. Now, she knew that the strange emotion she hadn’t been able to place had been some kind of suppressed violent brutality. It had always been there, like a dangerous animal; and she had woken it when she was late for lunch. 

She shook her head involuntarily. How anyone could react that way to a few minutes’ tardiness escaped her. Playing through the events of her meeting with him, thinking about his reactions and the emotions she had felt, Emma came to a conclusion. She could not, would not and must not marry him. It was unthinkable. She would be forever unhappy. 

Additionally, he had told her he would follow the old ways through. That, however, meant she would have to give up her profession in order to stay at home and care for him and any eventual children in the future. Just thinking about this possibility made her shiver. No, this wasn’t to happen, though she had no idea how to proceed with her disengagement.

Sighing, Emma continued to reminiscence. Weirdly enough, this part of the day was what she did least want to think about. Loki…

There had been something in his gaze, in his touch, and the emotions she had felt from him. Something much more powerful and forceful than mere friendship. Or could she be wrong? She was used to dealing with a very different set of emotions, treating traumatized soldiers. And Loki couldn’t possibly like her like that, could he?

Emma was well aware of her own feelings towards the prince by now. She was deeply in love with him. But nothing could come of that, could it? She knew Loki kept something back, she just always assumed it had to do with his frost giant heritage. But there had been such care, real concern and softness in his eyes when he looked at her earlier that day.  
Not to forget the way his hands had felt on her skin. She hoped he hadn’t realized how she had leaned into his hand when he was healing her cheek. And the bruises on her ribcage… 

Emma’s tactic had been to seem certain, pragmatic and not at all bothered by the fact that she was lifting her blouse for Loki. He had seemed so lost in thought at that moment, she couldn’t help but put her empathic feelers out. She shivered when she remembered the tantalizing cocktail of emotions she had gotten from him then. There had been yearning and passion, lust and yet tenderness, a tad of embarrassment, as well as a flicker of rage, which surely was directed at Bard. And beneath all that, there had been something else, something bigger, stronger, deeper.

Did Loki desire her? Physically? Or was there more? There couldn’t be more, could it? He was a prince, wasn’t he supposed to be with some princess from another realm to establish friendship and alliance? Emma laughed at herself. Of course not. Those were the old ways. The house of Odinson did not follow the old ways anymore. 

But still… 

Emma’s thoughts went round and round. She could not come up with another explanation than that the prince had feelings for her. But that wasn’t possible. Was it?

She thought about what he had done. Inquiries behind her back about her intended. Why would he do such a thing? He’d actually found out something and had not talked to her about it. But their interactions had become awkward from the moment she’d told him about the engagement. Could that mean something?

And how would she have reacted? Hearing those truths about Bard, would she have believed them? She had known beforehand that this arranged marriage wouldn’t be full of love.

Meeting Bard, she had not expected happiness. But she would have done her duty towards her parents and would have married him anyway. Now, however, she was determined not to. She would not be treated like this again, ever. 

With another deep sigh, she got out of the bath, toweled herself dry and wrapped her body in her robe. She smiled. The robe had been a present from Loki and was of course in his colors. She had protested and wanted to decline it, but he had insisted, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She had finally accepted it but swore to herself to only wear it inside her own chamber. What would people think, seeing her in a dark green robe with golden seams? Loki had merely chuckled when she brought that detail to his attention. 

She sat down on her sofa, her legs curled up on the seat. Soon, she was lost in thought about how to cancel the wedding without bringing shame and bad reputation onto her parents.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Emma held her breath. She did not dare to ask who it was, in case it was Bard. Her heartbeat accelerated, she waited.

“Emma, it’s me, Loki. Are you there?” a familiar voice said. 

Emma let out the breath she had been holding in. Her heart kept beating faster, though.

“Just a moment, I locked the door.”

She opened it with a small smile on her lips. 

“Emma, I…” Loki trailed off, staring at her.

That was the moment she realized that she was only clad in the robe. The featherlight fabric was merely held close by a thin belt and she was currently showing a lot of cleavage.

She knew she was blushing when she pulled it closer around herself, muttering “please excuse… this,” towards her visitor.

Loki cleared his throat.

“I, ehm, meant to ask if you would join me for dinner. I have come up with an idea I would like to discuss with you,” Loki finally said. 

“Oh, yes! Though I am still enraged,” she answered, not quiet grasping what he was referring to with his plan.

“Very well, that is your right. Would you join me in my chambers in about an hour? I will come to pick you up here, so you do not have to wander the palace alone, if that is alright with you?” he asked. 

Emma nodded and made an affirmative noise. Loki took his leave with a slight bow.

As soon as the door was closed, she leaned against it with her back, her eyes closed. This time, Loki’s desire had been obvious to her. She had felt it the moment she had opened the door only wearing her robe. It had been like a wave of lust and want, directed towards her, caused and amplified by her appearance.

Lust didn’t mean love, though. Want didn’t mean affection. Had there been more behind his emotions? She’d been distracted by her own embarrassment, she hadn’t paid that much attention. 

Emma walked behind the partition that separated her seating area from her bed and wardrobe. She let herself fall onto her bed, face-forward, her arms spread. 

She was a specialist in traumata, trained to detect deep lying fear, sadness, panic. Being an empath didn’t mean you could just tell what any person felt. Emotions were never clear cut, nobody ever felt just one thing. As children, empaths were often overwhelmed by all the different feelings they were confronted with in the presence of other people. They learned to distinguish different emotions, as well as blocking them out. They could not turn off their ability completely, but they learned how to more or less ignore it.

She had an idea. Emma got up again and looked through her bookcase. There it was, her handbook for empaths. “Handbook” was surely meant as a joke, it was the biggest book she owned. 

Sitting back on the sofa, she leafed through it, soon finding what she was looking for. There were more than 300 pages about love and affection. Getting comfortable, Emma began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Loki have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First post-Endgame update! Wow!
> 
> Right, so.... dinner. And a much needed talk. And fluff and feels. Some sexual tension.  
> I made up that tradition-thing...
> 
> And my love for Frigga knows no bounds! 
> 
> Thank you @we-dreamerz for beta-ing!

Loki was on his way to Emma’s chamber. He had been planning and conspiring since he left her in the afternoon, only taking a break when he came back to ask her about dinner. 

He knew he could have sent a servant, but he didn’t feel comfortable sending a servant when even the smallest possibility existed that Bard could cross her way. Though he had put up those protection spells, plus the one that would get Bard to leave because he would suddenly feel the overwhelming desire to go back to his own chamber, lie in bed and stare at the ceiling for the rest of the day as soon as he would set foot to the second floor of the palace. Loki wanted to get her himself and being Loki, he just did what he wanted.

He secretly hoped that for some reason she had forgotten to dress and was still wearing the robe. Gods, how good she looked wearing his colors! And how good she looked with the robe half open, her ample breasts on display enough for him to see her left areola. Not that he had been looking…

He knocked on her door announcing himself, feeling giddy and excited. He just hoped she would like his plan on how to expose Bard without embarrassing her family. 

Emma opened the door, wearing a light blue dress. She smiled at him.

“Thank you for getting me yourself. I feel honored, I mean, you are the prince after all, you do know you could have sent a servant,” she said blushing a bit while teasing him.

He held out his arm for her to tuck hers into. 

“Oh really, _servants_ , you say? You have to explain that concept to me,” he answered with a smirk. 

Emma laughed, linked her arm with his and lightly hit him on the elbow with her free hand. 

“You’re being silly. And don’t think I am not angry with you anymore for sticking your nose in my business. I still am, though I can see your point,” she stated. 

Loki grinned. This was better than he had dared to hope, he’d feared she would refuse to eat with him after all. 

They made their way to his rooms, chattering away. Passing through his antechamber, they entered his private living room that held a small table in a corner as well. This was where a trolley from the kitchens stood, containing several covered dishes and bowls. A single dark green candle stood on the table and began to burn as soon as the couple entered the room.

Loki went around the table to pull out the chair for Emma. She was blushing a lovely shade of pink.

“Loki, where is the servant?” she asked, following him with her eyes as he walked back to his own seat opposite her own.

“I sent him away. I know, it’s a bit unusual, but I promise you, there will be no gossiping, I made sure of that. We were concealed by an invisibility charm on our way here and I did not tell anyone that I would have company for dinner. The kitchen would not dare to ask why I ordered so much food and your plates and cutlery are… let’s just say, they appeared here by magic,” he explained, winking at her while wriggling his fingers.

Emma shook her head with a grin. Loki lifted the covers off several platters and began to serve her food. Emma, however, started talking about her predicament at once, but Loki interrupted her as politely as possible.

“Please, let us enjoy this meal together first. Afterwards, we will talk about it all. And do not worry, dearest Emma, you won’t have to eat a single lunch with him ever again, I promise,” he said earnestly, looking into her eyes with an intense gaze that gave her goosebumps. 

Against all odds, Emma managed to enjoy their dinner. She had expected to talk about the engagement at once, but Loki obviously wanted them to eat first, so they did. She felt excited; it wasn’t every day that an actual prince played waiter for her. And Loki was wonderful. He was the perfect gentleman, charming, polite, attentive. She couldn’t believe that a few hours ago, she had been crying against his chest, drenching him in her tears. 

After the last bite of dessert was eaten, Loki made a complicated gesture with his right hand and suddenly, the plates, cutlery, bowls and everything else except the candle, their glasses, topped off with a mild Vanir wine, as well as the bottle. Their water glasses and carafe disappeared. 

“You show off,” Emma mumbled, hiding her impression behind a quip and a crooked smile. 

Loki winked at her, which made her blush again. Then he became serious.

“Emma, we have to talk about your engagement now. I have an idea how to get you out of it without shaming you or your family. Bard will be blamed entirely. I am convinced it will work, and you will be free of him. Please, hear me out and let us discuss this, as I do not want to keep anything about this plan back from you,” he said while reaching over the table and taking her hands in his. He was delighted when she didn’t draw back but responded by gently squeezing his hands in reply.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. 

Loki explained his plan to her. She listened. Emma was a bit leery at first; she did not want him to put himself in harm’s way, but he insisted that after everything she had done for him in the past, this was the least he could do for her. Further, nothing would happen to him, as he had it all planned through. In the end, she agreed. 

“Two days of preparation will be enough. Until then, I am going to make sure you do not have to see him at all. You will not have to take your lunch with him again. I made sure his superior will have need of his presence the whole day tomorrow. He will be so tired in the evening that he will go straight to bed. To ensure you won’t have to dine with him, I have something else for you,” he said, flicking his wrist and producing a small card with an elegant handwriting on it.

Emma looked at it curiously. Her eyebrows shot up.

“I am going to dine with the Queen?” she asked incredulously.

Loki nodded with a grin. 

“She’s meant to thank you for what you did for me for some time. I convinced her that tomorrow would be a suitable time for a dinner with her, just the two of you,” he explained.

Loki didn’t mention that queen Frigga knew much more about the plan than he let on. He also left out the fact that his mother had directly asked him if he meant to woo Emma himself, which had led to an incredibly embarrassing bout of stammering on his part. Which in turn had only led to a disturbingly knowing smile on his mother’s face that just wouldn’t go away for the rest of the conversation.

Emma looked at him, her eyes big. 

“Of course, it will be an honor!” she answered in awe. 

Loki smiled back at her. His mother had insisted on dining with the empath and Loki felt a bit torn. He knew the queen liked Emma, but at the same time he was nervous about what Frigga might tell her. His mother was a likeable and lovely person, but he had surely not learned his plotting and cunning from anyone else but her. And he had a vague idea what she was up to, though he wasn’t too sure he did not want her to succeed…

The prince took a drink while Emma still stared at the card in her hand. She looked up with her brows creased. 

“Loki, I have to ask you this. Why did you go through the trouble to make those inquiries in the first place? I mean about Bard. Did you suspect something?” she asked.

Loki felt a surge of nervousness but managed to suppress it. 

“I did not. I am no friend of the old ways, though, I personally would forbid them. You were determined to marry someone you did not pick yourself, someone you did not even know. I felt obliged to make sure you had a chance at happiness, after everything you’ve done for me,” he explained, not quite telling the truth while not blatantly lying either. 

She gave him another inquiring look, but then she merely shrugged, though he felt like something was wrong all of a sudden. 

“Fair enough. You should have told me your findings, but I will not hold that against you. And… you do not have to thank me further. I was only doing my work as an empath,” she said, her tone of voice a bit… bitter?

Loki stared at her.

“Emma, that is not what I meant. It is true, you helped me with the things that happened to me in the past, yes, but you did so much more. You are one of the few people who know what I really am. We are such close friends; you are important to me. Having you in my life means so much to me; you cannot begin to imagine…” he trailed off, realizing what he was about to say. 

She looked at him, her eyes big, leaning forward as if to urge him to continue. His heart hammered in his chest. He’d almost said too much! And the way she was looking at him, all he wanted to do was lean forward and capture her lips in a kiss. 

The tension was broken when he felt both her hands clutching his right in her grip. He tore his gaze from her face to look at her fingers entwining with his. It was the first time _she_ had taken _his_ hand in hers. 

“Loki, I… you are much more than just a client to me too. You must know this and please, never doubt it,” she said, her eyes wandering from where their hands were joined to his face and back. When she continued, her voice was different, almost strained.

“I… We. We must get this right. Please, Loki. Please, my prince. I…,” she trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. 

He stared at her as, instead of saying anything else, Emma brought his hand to her lips. She kissed the first phalanx of his ring finger, the exact spot where according to Asgardian tradition a bride kissed a groom during their wedding ceremony. It was just a soft brush of her lips, but it meant all the realms. She never broke eye contact during this chaste but intimate and oh so meaningful display of affection.

Loki felt as if his heart was about to explode. His breathing was shallow, and he wanted nothing more than jump out of his seat, grab Emma from hers, pull her into a kiss and never ever let go of her again. But he had to hold back, she had made it clear that she wanted to solve her current situation before she would be ready for his advances. It took all his willpower not to sweep her off her feet right now, but at the same time, it made him love her even more for her unbelievably strong sense of integrity. 

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then brought it up to his own lips and mirrored her previous action. 

“In two days, you will be free,” he whispered hoarsely, finally letting go of her fingers. 

He took a deep breath to compose himself, then slowly got up, breaking their intimate moment. He had to. If he didn’t do it now, he may not have the strength and willpower later.

“It is getting late and I have a lot to attend to tomorrow. I do not mean to be rude, dearest Emma, but I would like to take you back to your chamber now,” Loki stated softly, rounding the table and standing next to her.

In truth, everything in him screamed for her to stay. He did not want her to leave, he did not want either of them to sleep alone tonight, but he had to adhere to her wishes.  
Emma got up, smiling at him.

“Of course, you are right. I should get some rest as well, it has been an… eventful day,” she replied. 

Like before, Loki held out his arm for her to take and together, they set off through the palace, protected from unwanted attention and the resulting gossip by an invisibility spell.

This time, however, they walked in silence, both seemingly lost in thought. Loki had to distract himself from Emma’s enticing closeness by trying to figure out to whom he needed to speak the following day. Nevertheless, he did not miss the fact that Emma walked much closer to him now, their sides constantly touching.

They reached her door much too soon for his liking. Emma fumbled for the key and unlocked it, turning back to him hesitantly. They stood awkwardly facing each other not knowing what to say and not wanting to leave either.

“Thank you for this dinner. It was exquisite,” Emma said with a smile. 

“You are most welcome. I’ll give my compliments to the kitchens,” Loki answered, winking. 

Emma giggled and reached for her door, turning away from him. She opened it and took a step towards her room but then turned back to face him again. Loki could only look at her, if he moved now, he couldn’t guarantee that he could continue being such a gentleman. Her next movement was as quick as a wink and she closed the gap between them, stretched herself to reach him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good night, Loki,” she whispered right into his ear, her warm breath caressing his skin, causing goosebumps all over his body. Then she quickly retreated into her room and closed the door before he had time for any kind of response. 

Loki was left standing in front of her closed door, his hand touching his cheek where the feeling of her soft lips pressed against him still lingered. A broad and undoubtedly silly grin spread on his face when he finally turned around to go back to his own rooms, elated and surely unable to sleep for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has time to process a few things before her interesting dinner with Frigga takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma-centric chapter. Apologies for the lack of (direct) Loki, though Frigga is pretty cool! Did I ever mention that I love her? ;-)
> 
> Thanks to @we-dreamerz for beta-ing!

Emma locked the door behind her, mostly to keep herself from running back out and throwing herself into Loki’s arms. She staggered towards her cushioned chair in a haze. Her heart raced. 

Loki loved her. It was clear now. She had felt it all throughout dinner, since the very moment she had opened the door for him. His emotions had been so strong, so easy to detect she would have picked them up even without studying the handbook earlier. 

She had trouble understanding how they had managed to get back to her room and not end up in a tangle of limbs on his bed instead. Sure, she knew she was to blame, he had surely wanted to. She had felt it all, his desire, his lust, his want for her. And there had been nothing she would have wanted more. But she wasn’t that kind of woman. She wasn’t a woman who would jump into bed with another man as long as she was engaged to someone else. Even if the man she was engaged to wasn’t worthy of her. Even if it would have been magnificent. Even if nobody but them would ever know. Even if nobody but them counted. 

Emma threw her head back with a groan, covering her eyes with her hands. She should have stayed, propriety be damned. Or she should have asked him to join her in her rooms. At least she had made her feelings clear. She couldn’t suppress a whimper when she thought back to the wave of love, relief, joy and elation she had felt coming from Loki when she’d kissed his finger. 

With a huff, she got up. She had to rest, it had been such a long day. She knew sleep would likely evade her, she was far too excited. Crouching down in front of her cupboard, she rummaged around the bottom drawer until she found what she was looking for. It was a small vial Eir had given her. She usually didn’t use sleeping potions, but Emma knew she’d stay awake the whole night if she didn’t make an exception. 

The potion had been given to her for those times when she had especially challenging clients. 

Sometimes, the powerful, painful and horrible feelings, mixed with their background stories would be too much for her. It was a common problem for empaths in her line of work. In these rare cases, Emma would be overwhelmed by emotion and unable to sleep, tossing and turning from side to side and tormented by nightmares that weren’t really her own when sleep finally found her. 

One drop in a glass of water would calm the nerves enough to get back into a normal emotional state. Two to three drops would make the drinker drowsy and have a deep, dreamless night’s rest. Funnily enough, an overdose would not kill, but cause painful stomach cramps and severe diarrhea. Emma was certain Eir had implemented this side effect on purpose. 

She took off her dress and got ready for bed, then filled a glass with water and very carefully added two drops of the convenient potion. Smiling to herself while remembering Loki’s face when she had kissed his cheek, Emma downed the glass and lay back. Soon, she was cuddled up in her bed, fast asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

The next day, she had a lazy morning. Emma had just sat up in bed, stretching her arms, when there was a knock on her door. She held her breath, terrified it could be Bard, secretly hoping it was Loki, but then a female voice spoke up.

“Lady Emma, I have breakfast for you,” the maid outside answered. 

Emma was surprised as she couldn’t remember ordering anything, not that she ever did as she usually took her meals in the small common break room of the healer’s rooms. She threw on her robe, a grin appearing on her face as she knew she was wearing Loki’s colors again and opened the door. The maid wheeled a small cart inside with a tray on top, covered in several dishes and bowls. There was a cup and two glasses, Emma saw with a frown. Why two glasses? She wanted to ask the maid, but the girl was obviously in a hurry, so Emma just let her leave.

As soon as the door closed behind the maid, a beautiful bouquet of violets appeared inside the bigger of the two glasses. Of course, it was an inconspicuous vase! 

Emma locked her door again and sat down at her table, ready to see what the girl had brought, when she spotted a sealed envelope on her plate. That surely hadn’t been there before! She took it and couldn’t help but grin broader. Loki’s green seal with his horned helmet was holding the paper closed.

Emma broke the seal, curious what message he would send. She felt her heart beat faster and her palms getting damp when she saw his meticulous handwriting.

_Dearest Emma,  
I took the liberty of ordering breakfast for you, as you said you would like to have a lazy morning. I hope the servant did not wake you!  
I would much have preferred taking this meal together with you, but I have many things to take care of before our plan can be set in motion tomorrow night. Please enjoy your day. Do not worry about meeting a certain person inside the castle. I have arranged so that said person will come here today or tomorrow. Also, enjoy your dinner tonight. I sincerely hope mother holds back on embarrassing childhood stories.  
Now, enjoy your meal. And remember, next time we meet, you will be free.  
This note is going to self-destruct once you lay it down.  
Yours,  
Loki_

Emma read the note several times before finally laying it back onto her plate. With a soft poof, the note disappeared in a green cloud of smoke that smelled distinctly of Loki – leather, sandalwood, snow - and took the shape of a green violet before vanishing completely. Emma smiled happily. Then, she went on to enjoy breakfast, trying not to think about the troubles Loki was going through on her behalf. 

She took her time eating, often drifting off into daydreams, reminiscing about the dinner the day before. Loki’s feelings had been so strong. And his face when she kissed his ring finger, he had looked happier than she had ever seen him before. Happy Loki was beautiful. Loki was always beautiful, but the shining light in his eyes, the glow on his features, it had made him even more breathtaking than he normally was. 

Emma took her time. She only had two sessions in the afternoon with two comparatively easy clients and then later in the evening the dinner with the queen. That made her nervous, though. She had spoken to Frigga before, yes, even in private, but taking a meal with the queen was considered a high honor and considering what had transpired between her and Loki the evening before, Emma couldn't help it but be nervous. 

Another knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Emma held her breath again. An unfamiliar male voice called for her. 

"Lady Emma, I am a messenger on behalf of your intended, Bard Sigmarson," the voice called. 

Reluctantly, Emma opened the door, though not before making sure that her robe covered her properly. A young soldier stood in front of her. 

"I have to inform you that your future husband will not be able to meet you today. He has been called away for business. He expects to return soon and will let you know when he returns," the soldier rambled, almost as if he had learned the sentences by heart.

Emma doubted that sending someone to her had been Bard's idea, he would likely just have her wait for him without ever showing up. 

She nodded and dismissed the young man, flooded with relief. At least this part of the plan seemed to have worked out. She would not have to face Bard today. 

Emma decided to join the healers and empaths in their common room for lunch later, though she wouldn't be too hungry after her late breakfast. She planned to keep her hunger back for dinner anyway. However, she just wanted to be part of the group again, the group of colleagues and friends she hadn't seen too often during the last weeks due to not being there to eat with them. 

It was still almost two hours until lunchtime, though, and she decided to look for a dress to wear to dinner with the queen. It had to be something nice, but not too elaborate. Something precious, but also classic, not too much so, though. Soon, her bed and the sofa were covered in different dresses, skirts and blouses. 

In the end, she decided on a modest but elegant light green dress. It was the only green dress in her possession and somehow, she felt the need to dress in green.

Lunch with her two fellow empaths and a few healers was great. Emma only realized how much she’d missed spending more time with her colleagues when she entered the common room and she was greeted with a wave of true happiness. They were glad to see her with them again and she knew they had truly missed her company. They proved to be a great distraction from the vague fears she harbored, too. After all, who could guarantee that Loki’s plan would work? 

Lunch was over soon, and Emma prepared for her sessions of the day. Both were ex-soldiers, one of them had been captured by one of Thanos’ children and suffered terrible torture in captivity, though he was holding up alright nowadays. Emma knew she would have to meditate afterwards for a while to distance herself from his feelings and clear her mind. 

Time seemed to fly by and soon, she found herself in front of the mirror on the inside of her cupboard, trying to give a finishing touch to her hairdo.

A bit later, Emma was ready to be on her way to the queen's chambers. She’d argued with Loki about going there alone, as he was determined to have a maid, or a servant fetch her. However, this was highly uncommon, for if you had an appointment with any member of the royal family, you were expected to be there. If someone came to bring you, it usually meant you were in a lot of trouble. 

Nevertheless, she suddenly felt rather nervous upon leaving her room without anyone to accompany her. She briefly closed her eyes to compose herself and - to her own surprise - became rather angry. That worthless cockroach Bard was to blame for her fearing something so harmless as walking through the palace. She knew her own profession well enough to be aware that an experience like hers could cause such fears. Bard did not deserve to have influence over any aspect of her life. Plus, Loki had put several spells on the man, as well as placed some magical wards around the upper floors, so her still-intended could by no means get to her, even if he weren't held up by his superiors today anyways. 

Walking just a tad faster than usual, she made it to the royal quarters and past several guards. She threw a longing look in the direction of the corridor that led to Loki's quarters. Emma stopped in front of an archway that was flanked by two Einherjar who nodded in greeting. One of them turned around and disappeared behind one of the adjourning doors to announce her arrival. The last time she'd been there was years ago, when she was debating with the queen on how to proceed with Loki and his traumata. 

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when the Einherjar returned and motioned for her to accompany him to the antechamber. These things were usually highly formal, so she entered the room after him, waiting until he announced her to the queen. The guard turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Emma with a smiling queen Frigga. 

"My Queen, it is an honor to be here," Emma curtsied. 

Frigga, however, seemed keen to leave formalities behind. She came to stand in front of Emma, grasping her right with both her hands, squeezing it. 

"My dear Emma, I am delighted to enjoy your company tonight. Please, follow me to my private dining room," the queen said. She let go of Emma's hand and turned around. 

Emma knew there was a common dining room for the whole royal family nearby, as well as bigger semi-private reception room designed for meals with important nobility or royalty from other realms when one of the bigger halls would have been too much. The private dining room was only used by Frigga and special guests, people she wanted to talk to in... well, private, or family. Emma became nervous again. 

To distract herself from her own feelings, she did something her mentors would have called highly improper: she focused on the queen’s emotions.

Queen Frigga was a remarkable person in every aspect. Her outer appearance was stunning, even if she wasn't young anymore. She was friendly, intelligent, had a quick wit and sometimes a sharp tongue. She was cunning, so much so that the population of Asgard never suspected just how many of the Allfather's decisions were shaped and influenced by their queen. Neither did most of the staff or other people who lived in the palace. The queen was often underestimated, and she knew how to use this to reach her own goals. Emma had been present at a few occasions when Frigga had talked to the king or one of the princes. The empath knew that the Allmother always got her will, one way or the other. Surprisingly, she achieved her goal by being very direct, voicing concerns or asking questions others didn't dare to ask, though resorting to cunning plots and manipulations just as often. The queen was intimidating in her own, gentle way. 

Emma felt Frigga's emotions. She was happy, apparently looking forward to this evening. There was affection towards Emma, which didn't come as a surprise, given the history the two women shared. There was a hint of worry, though Emma couldn't decipher what it was about. She felt delight, as well as a certain kind of... mischief? The empath tried to trace that feeling but she was not able to focus. The queen was obviously prepared for their meeting, as this was the effect of meditation and Seidr, pushing back emotions or veiling them. Those techniques were well known to Emma and she wasn't surprised that the queen made use of them. After all, an empath would sometimes make a good spy, detecting signs that others wouldn't see. 

Contrary to the last private dinner with a royal that Emma had attended, there were two servants present who brought forward the first course of the menu after the two women were seated. 

They talked about this and that, about food and which they enjoyed the most, about the weather and the seasons, about empathy in general, about different places in Asgard and about the celebration for the upcoming anniversary of the victory against Thanos. Emma knew very well that the queen had something else she wanted to talk about. 

Dinner was a long affair with many courses, but finally a plate with fruit as well as one with sweet treats was placed on the table. Frigga adressed the empath as soon as the servants had discretely retreated to the antechamber to wait for them to be called upon. As soon as the servants were out of the door, Emma's nervousness returned stronger than before. 

"Emma, I meant to thank you for your duties to my family for a while now. The king and I are very grateful for what you did, not only for our son, but also for the realm. If you hadn't helped him, if he hadn't talked to you, there would have been a much bigger, much more disastrous war with Thanos. You helped discover Thanos’ ultimate goal. We would never have known or at the very least, not fought him in time had you not managed to get the truth from Loki. An endeavor that which, sometimes, even those who have known him his whole life, fail miserably. And of course, as a mother, I must express my deepest gratitude to you about my son's much improved well-being. When I saw him first after his escapades on Midgard, I would not have believed it possible to ever see his open, good-humored smile again. Even more so after we learned what he has been put through at Thanos’ hand. But only yesterday, he looked at me with such a happy smile on his face. So, thank you, dear," she said a smile playing around her own lips as well. 

Emma felt equally uncomfortable and proud. 

"I am flattered, your majesty, but I only did my work. It is what I am trained to do. If I helped to prevent something bad from happening, I am glad to be of service," she answered carefully. The queen's smile broadened. 

"Now, now, away with this false modesty. We both know you are one of the best empaths of the realm, skilled in treating traumata. We also both know that you have become much more to my son than just his empath. You two are close. Of course, he is a grown man - or how he would put it: god! - and doesn't need my approval to his _friends_. I merely mean to tell you that I approve of your friendship very much. It has a soothing effect on him, and I know this is not solely a result of your sessions, but also of spending his spare time with you." 

Emma felt pretty certain that Frigga meant much more than what she directly said. Just the way she emphasized the word ‘friend’ was suspicious. As the queen had acknowledged their friendship, Emma's heartbeat had started to beat faster. 

"I... uhm... thank you, my Queen. I... enjoy his company as well," Emma stammered, feeling very stupid and very ... _caught_.

The queen glanced at her, her eyes twinkling.

“Loki has never had it easy. Even as a child, he did not have many friends. He was always a bit different, always the odd one out. He is more open since the two of you became friends. Warmer, in a way. It suits him,” she contemplated. 

Emma only managed to smile again. It was true, Loki had changed in exactly the way his mother described. She was thinking about this change when the next words of the Allmother pulled her from her thoughts.

"I hear you have come to your senses regarding your wedding?" the queen asked bluntly.

Emma gaped. She hadn't expected such a direct question, though Loki had told her numerous times about Frigga's occasional directness that brought both her sons to their knees more often than they would ever admit. 

"It's... uhm... I am still engaged, but... there has been an incident and... I... it's not official yet," she stuttered, silently cursing Loki for telling his mother about it. Though she didn't know _what_ he had told her, or how much...

“An incident?” Frigga asked. 

Uh-oh… 

“I… uhm… Bard… has not treated me nicely,” Emma stammered. She didn’t want to talk about this to the queen. 

Frigga looked at her with concern.

“I am sorry you had to go through any sort of inconvenience caused by this man. You may likely not need it, for I know Loki well enough to be sure he does not do things by halves, but you have my fullest support in your decision not to marry Bard,” she stated firmly.

Emma didn’t know how to respond. She merely thanked the queen, who then got up.

“Emma, it was wonderful talking to you, I think we should repeat this soon. However, it is close to midnight already and I am starting to feel tired, it has been a busy day. Please do not take this as rudeness, but I would like to retire for the night. One of the guards will accompany you to your quarters.”

And just like that, Emma was dismissed. The queen walked with her to the door, but when the empath was about to leave, Frigga held her back when she called out for her one last time.

“Oh, Emma, by the way, I meant to tell you all evening! You look stunning in that dress. The color looks very good on you, though I would like to see you in a darker shade soon. I am convinced it would suit you perfectly,” the queen said, the cheeky gleam in her eyes making her look half her age.

Emma could only stare back at her. She was blushing furiously when she finally managed to leave the queen’s apartments and stood in front of the closed door in wonder for a while. She only came back to her senses when one of the Einherjar cleared his throat behind her and followed the guard back to her own room, still stunned by Frigga’s last words to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After planning and scheming, it's finally time to go through with Loki's the plan. Will he be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After no Loki last chapter, this one is full of Loki but devoid of Emma.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you to @we_dreamerz for great beta work!

Loki was in high spirits. He felt well rested and full of energy. The past two days had been filled with scheming, plotting and preparing for things. He had visited his mother shortly this morning, too curious to know how her dinner with Emma had gone. 

His mother had welcomed him warmly. However, she also told him that Emma had mentioned an incident with Bard, something Loki had held back out of discretion. He had tried to talk around it, but Frigga had not relented until he told her that Bard had hit Emma. 

The queen was known for her amiability, her generosity, her gentleness. An enraged Frigga was something not many people got to see and those who did surely never forgot. As she listened to him explaining about Emma’s mistreatment, she had been furious. Pacing the room, she’d promised Loki that should his plan fail against all odds, she would see to it that Bard lost his reputation. Loki hadn’t dared to ask how she would go about this; but he was convinced his scheme would work. Still, it was reassuring to know Frigga was on his side.

He’d told his mother that he himself had tended to Emma’s wounds and nobody else knew about Bard’s behavior. The queen had calmed down quickly, after that, though there remained a certain fire in her eyes. 

Loki would never forget how she had stepped before him, one hand softly cupping his cheek. 

“Make me proud tonight, my boy. Free your damsel in distress from this unworthy suitor,” she said firmly.

“I will, mother,” Loki promised.

Frigga nodded and he left. He’d spent the rest of the day preparing.

 

Loki felt strange standing in front of his floor-length mirror, studying his appearance. It had been ages since the last time he’d turned himself into a woman – a fun game during his adolescence, quite useful at times - but here he was, dressed in what he hoped was an unassuming, yet nice and captivating outfit. Wrinkling his brow in concentration, he changed his lips one last time, making them a bit fuller and forming them into a slight pout. 

It hadn’t been difficult to find out exactly which kind of female appearance enticed Bard. Loki used this knowledge and tried to be subtle. Looking back at him was the woman of Bard’s dream, who looked nothing like Emma. Her features were open, plain, yet somehow almost vulgar. She had the air of an easy lay, though it would have been difficult to say where that evaluation came from in the first place. Loki sighed, tugging at his dress. For the fifth time in the last hour, he checked the pockets of said dress. He had to have the potion ready.

With a last glance at his reflection, Loki turned around, leaving his chambers for the tavern he would find Bard at. The prince was hidden under a cloaking spell, thinking his plan through again and again on his way through palace and capital. 

The tavern was noisy, though a bit more upper class than what Bard usually frequented. Loki let his gaze wander over the guests, pleased to find everyone here that he needed. As he had arranged via countless invitations, cancellations, threats and suggestions to various people often not bearing his own face but that of a friend, and acquaintance or a neighbor, his brother was there with Volstagg and Fandral. Hogun had returned to Vanaheim months ago and Sif would not join them in the taverns. The shield maiden would only get drunk at private festivities at the palace. Loki snorted internally about her hypocrisy. 

Bard’s Captain sat at the table next to his brother’s. Emma’s father was somewhere more towards the back, obviously deep in discussion with some fellow nobleman. 

Loki spotted Bard, the man himself with a group of soldiers on the other side of the tavern, not directly visible from Emma’s father’s table. Loki made his way towards the soldiers’ table. Still invisible, he uncorked the potion. With a flick of his wrist, the enormous boar head that was mounted on the opposite wall fell to the ground, causing a distraction.   
When everyone was looking in the direction of the commotion, Loki quickly emptied the vial into Bard’s beer mug. For good measure, he added a tiny bit of an obscure powder. He himself was not in danger of being detected, but the liquid in the glass would move and stir a bit and he didn’t want to risk anything. When everything was prepared, he made his way back out of the establishment.

Everyone was exactly where they were supposed to be. Loki grinned inwardly. His scheming, planning and plotting, all the nudging of the right people in the right direction, all the casual mentions of this tavern this evening, all the indirectness had paid off. It was vital that nobody could trace the presence of Bard, Thor, Bard's Captain and Emma's father to him. His involvement in this evening's occurrences had to remain hidden, only known - in part - by the two people he trusted most, namely Emma and his mother. 

Part one of the plan was already a success. The audience was in place, as he wanted them to. Loki was certain that even if he weren’t present tonight, Bard would have behaved inappropriately in public. Loki had seen him drink from his mug, laced with the potion that would turn him into a hormone-driven being more than a sentient man. His appearance disguised as the kind of woman Bard found attractive would keep others out of harm’s way, something Emma had insisted on. 

Turning visible again in a dark alley next to the tavern, Loki fumbled with his dress for the last time. Pulling down the neckline a bit more, he was finally content and stepped forward to enter the building again.

Times had changed in Asgard. Women visited taverns. Not as frequently as men, not often alone, but it happened and was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing too remarkable. Loki positioned himself at the bar. He scanned the crowd, pretending to look for someone. In a way, that was exactly what he was doing. He didn’t have to wait for long.

Bard approached the bar, trying to be unassuming and failing. He edged closer and closer towards Loki, who pretended not to notice him. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki noticed that potion and powder had the desired effect on the soldier. His eyes were a bit glassy and there was already a slight bulge at the front of his pants. Everything went according to plan.

“And what is a fine lady like you doing here?” Bard asked Loki.

The prince in disguise was almost unable to suppress a snort. From all the boring pick-up lines, this was Bard’s choice? He forced himself to stay in character and turned towards the soldier with a small smile on his feminine face. 

“I am not a lady. And I wouldn’t know why I should tell you about my evening plans,” Loki whispered while twirling a strand of hair, pretending to survey the man before him from head to toe and back. 

Leaning forwards, he pushed up his cleavage. 

“Although I’m sure you could try to persuade me to tell you about my plans,” he said, winking while taking a sip of his very light mead.

Bard stared at Loki’s breasts, licking his lips. For a second, the prince wasn’t sure if he hadn’t overdosed on the powder a bit.

“Why, I am certain I could persuade you, dear. I could do a lot of things with you,” Bard said, getting closer to Loki. His hand landed on the prince’s thigh.

Loki hadn’t expected for things to go this fast but didn’t mind. The faster it was over the faster Emma would be free.

With a chuckle, he turned away from Bard to take a sip from his cup.

“I am not yet convinced you are worth my time. Go on, tell me who you are, what you do. Maybe then I could be persuaded to share my plans with you,” he answered. 

Bard made a face. He clearly wasn’t in the mood for games. Loki saw the soldier giving him another once over, before sitting down on a barstool next to him.

“Where should I begin… I am a soldier, a warrior, training my skills and my strength and my stamina every day. I have seen fierce battles and I have the scars to prove it,” he explained huskily, moving closer and closer towards Loki who was barely able to suppress a laugh. The whores had told a different story about Bard’s “stamina”. 

The soldier laid his hand on Loki’s lower arm, his thump brushing against his breast as if on accident.

“And I am from high birth. You have a nobleman before you,” he boasted. 

Loki leaned towards him, close enough to be able to whisper in his ear. He had planned on taking this a bit further, but he could see the glassy, lustful look in Bard’s eyes, the sweat beading on his forehead and the growing bulge in his trousers and decided it was time to change the mood. He himself had to concentrate very hard not to get furious at the man who was engaged to the loveliest woman Asgard had ever seen, throwing himself at a mysterious stranger in a tavern.

“Is that so? A nobleman, huh? A nobleman, but a foot soldier, no higher rank, no elite forces, no medal or anything, because you certainly are the kind of person who would wear them to the tavern to show off to impress some wench. I do not think you are worth my time,” he breathed in the other man’s ear. 

It took a moment for the words to register. Then, Bard’s expression changed. His face grew an ugly shade of pink as he grabbed onto Loki’s upper arm. It was the same spot that Emma had been bruised a few days ago. 

“Listen, broad. You are coming with me now and I will show you how nobility treats peasants who dare talk to them like you just did. And then I will show you what happens to those who disrespect an Asgardian warrior,” he said, squeezing Loki’s arm.

It didn’t hurt, but Loki let an illusion of Bard’s handprint form on his upper arm, just for good measure. He could see that the other man was already beyond reasoning. This was going easier than expected, Bard’s violent nature helping to amplify the effect of the potion.

“You are hurting me, let me go,” the prince protested loudly. 

He feebly tried to pry off the hand that held his arm, but Bard made a move to grab his breast. Then, everything happened in a flash. In the following struggle, Loki’s dress was torn, exposing his cleavage to the whole tavern. Bard lost all sense of restraint and smacked Loki in the face before diving his head towards his breasts and actually biting him there. There was a commotion, shouting men, pulling Bard away from Loki, who was playing his role well enough and was dissolved in tears, clutching at his dress to keep his breasts from spilling out into the open. The bite wound was bleeding, though that was an illusion too as Bard’s teeth hadn’t breached his skin. 

“By the Norns, what is happening here?” Thor’s booming voice could be heard above everything else.

The potion was working very well. It enhanced a person's natural behavior and instincts and was not traceable in Asgardian blood. Even though three men were trying to hold him back, Bard was still trying to attack Loki, who in turn was sobbing uncontrollably, arousing compassion in all the onlookers. Someone was shouting Bard's name and through the blur of tears, Loki was able to make out the silhouette of Emma's father who had turned very red in the face. 

Internally, the prince was very happy and deeply satisfied, but he had to keep up his act. He was led away to a separate room in the back of the bar, away from all the commotion and the shouting. Two bar-maids were fussing about him and soon, they were joined by Thor himself and Bard’s superior. Loki had to play shy and intimidated by the _prince_ , something that proved harder than he had expected. Nevertheless, he managed. 

Soon, Emma’s father joined them, red in the face and obviously furious. He introduced himself to Thor and explained his relationship to the assailant, whereupon Bard’s superior related the incident to the older man. Loki was pleased to hear that Bard’s fury after he was separated from himself led to an attack on the surrounding soldiers, who were friends and comrades, but also Thor himself, who happened to just be in Bard’s way. 

Nobody had gotten any injuries worth mentioning, apart from Loki’s illusion. The bar-maids tended to his wounds while he sobbed for good measure, listening to what was spoken about the man himself. 

Bard had been arrested and was to spend the night and likely the following days in a cell. The general of Asgard’s armed forces would render the verdict in a few days’ time. It was his jurisdiction because Bard was a foot soldier after all. The likely sentence would be some time in a cell, followed by expulsion from the army as well as banishment from the capital. 

Emma’s father soon disappeared, likely leaving for his home. He’d send for Emma, as was the tradition if an engagement was revoked. She would have to spend the night at her parent’s place. Loki just hope he would be able to see her the following day. A bit later, he himself was escorted to the inn where he had taken a room in this female form. As his statement had been taken by Bard’s superior in the presence of one of the princes, he would be free to leave the capital and wouldn’t have to stay to give another statement at the trial.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff, a little tension, a little cuteness.
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-work!

Emma was sitting in front of her fireplace, trying to distract herself from her thoughts and worries with a book when there was a knock on her door. A servant announced her father, who told her a shortened version of the events at the tavern. She did not have to pretend to be shocked for she was appalled by Bard’s behavior. When she heard about the injuries the assaulted woman had suffered, she was furious, fearing that Loki had gotten injured himself. However, there was no way of finding out now, and she had to leave with her father. 

An hour later, she was sitting in front of another fireplace in her parent’s town estate, next to them who were animatedly talking about the steps that had to be taken to break up an engagement. She wasn’t listening, instead wondering where Loki might be at this moment, what he was doing and when she would be able to see him again. 

“Emma? Are you listening?”, her mother asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“I am sorry, I wasn’t. What did you say?” she asked back. 

“I said you didn’t like him in the first place, did you?” her mother repeated her question.

“No, I did not. He was rather rude from time to time and we did not have much to speak about,” Emma answered truthfully.

Her father snorted.

“He is from a good family, I’d never have thought him to be such a brute,” he mumbled.

“A good background does not make you a good person,” Emma snapped, her comment harsher than anything she had ever uttered in front of her parents on the matter.

They both looked at her, astonishment on their features. Her father was the first to speak.

“I guess you have a point,” he sighed. 

“You never liked him, he brought discredit on himself and his family. The engagement is off, he is to be blamed and nobody would question that. I am sorry, Emma, but we will not be able to look for a groom for you soon. We must concentrate on our family business now, as the treaties with Vanaheim are to be renegotiated. Until that is done, we may be able to look for a suitable husband again, but now earlier. You know the Vanir, it is going to take a while to come to terms with them,” he continued apologetically. 

Emma hesitated. She thought about telling them that she did not want to follow the old ways anymore, that she meant to find her happiness her own way, but she did not say a word. After all, it was not worth the trouble. Loki was interested in her, if she was to be courted by a prince, her parents would hardly object. 

“I understand. Please, do not worry on my behalf, I will be fine,” she said. 

A bit later, she found herself in the guest room at the end of the hall. She had just unpacked the few things she’d brought with her, had placed her clothes in the wardrobe and some toiletries in the small ensuite bathroom. She was about to close the drapes when she heard a soft knock against the window. What could that be? She was on the second floor, nobody could get there, could they?

Looking outside, she spotted a raven on the window sill. The animal wore a golden ring around his leg, indicating that it was one of the royal messenger ravens, either Huginn or Muninn. It looked back at her, the head turned to the side, then knocked against the window again with its beak. Emma felt fear for Loki being too reckless rising. Would he be foolish enough to send a raven when those could eventually be traced or intercepted?

She opened the window. The elegant black bird entered her room with a hop onto the inner window sill, then spread its wings and landed on the armrest of an armchair. Emma closed the window. When she turned back towards the animal, she gasped. A green glow surrounded the place were moments ago the bird had been sitting. Now, however, Loki sat perched against the chair, a warm smile on his features that not many people had ever seen on him. 

“Loki,” Emma whispered, lost for words. 

“Good evening, or… good night, dear Emma,” he said calmly, taking a cautious step in her direction.

Emma, however, could feel that his calmness was a mere mask. His emotions rolled off him like waves, easy to read. He wasn’t trying to hide them from her and for the first time, she truly felt all of them without any kind of filter. She was overwhelmed. Never had she felt such longing, yearning, affection and love directed towards herself. She knew she should not encourage him, not in her parents’ house. But at that moment, she did not care.

In two steps, Emma was in his arms, her face pressed against his leather tunic, embracing him firmly. His arms came up around her, holding her close. Emma’s heart raced, she was almost weak in the knees. Loki buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. Then, one of his hands made its way to her face. He pushed her back a little, tilting her head up in the process with a finger under her chin.

“Emma, oh Emma! Sweet, sweet Emma, you are free,” he whispered, his voice husky and low. 

She looked up at him, his beautiful features so close, those green eyes, pupils blown, his lips slightly parted. As she moved to kiss him, he leaned toward her. Their lips crashed more violently than either of them had intended, but neither of them cared. The close-lipped kiss soon became something else when the tip of Loki’s tongue caressed Emma’s upper lip. She opened her mouth with a soft gasp, granting him access to her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and danced together. 

Emma had one hand buried in Loki’s soft black hair, her other pulling him close by the back of his neck. Loki’s hands roamed her back, stroking and clutching her to him. When they finally let go of each other, they were both breathless. 

Emma looked up at her prince’s face, panting for air. His cheeks were flushed, and he was as shaken as her. There was a spark in his eyes, a spark of pure joy. He let out a gasping chuckle and reached for her hand. Instead of pulling her into another kiss, he took her hand in his and took a few steps backwards so that they could sit down on the sofa in front of the fireplace – at least that was his intention. 

Loki sunk down to sit, but Emma remained standing in front of him. He looked up at her questioningly, leaning forward. She just couldn’t resist. With a shove of both hands, she pushed him back, straddling him in the process. He groaned, but she silenced him with her mouth on his. His hands rested on her upper back, holding her securely.

When she pulled back, he had a dazed look on his face. It took all her willpower to stop kissing him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered.

It was the wrong thing to say. Loki frowned.

“So, I go through all this trouble and you thank me with those words?” he asked dryly. 

Emma huffed. She should have known how he would take it.

“That is not what I mean. I thank you, Loki. And I am so relieved that nothing happened to you, that you are still in one piece, that you got out of there unharmed… you are unharmed, aren’t you?” she interrupted herself, looking him up and down as much as she could while perched on his lap. 

“I am. But… are you not happy to see me?” he asked, looking up at her. He suddenly looked very young, like an insecure boy looking for approval.

“Oh, I am. More than you could possibly imagine,” she said, then sighed.

“The thing is, we shouldn’t be doing this. Not here, not now. Loki, it’s my parents’ house, they are down the hall. And shouldn’t you spend the night in that inn, shaped like that woman before leaving the city early in the morning? What if someone comes looking for you and the room is empty?” she asked worried, looking down. Loki leaned forward, his forehead pressed against hers. 

“You are right, but I had to see you. To tell you in person that you are free from him. To show off my shapeshifting skills – ouch!” he exclaimed when Emma playfully slapped his arm. 

She giggled against her will. 

“I have to leave. Everything you said is true, I should be at the inn. I must leave there tomorrow, in the form of that woman. And maybe you're right about me coming here, that I shouldn’t have done that. Because now that I am here, I don't want to leave," he said softly, looking up into her eyes. 

"I'd rather stay here. With you," he whispered. 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then wandered towards her neck with his mouth, caressing the spot where the collar of her tunic met her skin. Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. She knew it was a dangerous game they were playing, a balancing act on the edge of temptation. When he gently bit her neck, she squeaked. He chuckled against her skin, but the action brought her back to reality again. With a sigh, she finally detangled herself from him, seeking shelter in the armchair that stood to the side. The effect she had on him was quite visible in form of a remarkable bulge at the front of his linen trousers. She knew she was blushing and looked up at his face. Loki grinned back at her, obviously aware of where her gaze had lingered.

"When will you come back to the palace" he finally asked. 

"As soon as the trial is over," she answered. Loki nodded.

"I suspected as much. It won't be long, though. Two or three days. You know, the military is rather quick with those things, more so when there is pressure from a higher authority," he said with a wink. 

Loki reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. 

"Still, two or three days too long," he mumbled, kissing each of her fingertips. 

Taking all her willpower together, Emma stood up, her hand still in his. 

"We are so close to a good end to all this, Loki," she said. He understood. Loki got up and let go of her.

“You are right. As always. I just... We said we'd do this the right way. I stand by that. I do not want a clumsy fumble in your parents’ house. Emma, I want you, all of you. But I want to be able to fully enjoy it, I want _you_ to be able to fully enjoy it. So... when you come back to the palace, would you inform me of the day and grant me the honor of another dinner with you?" Loki asked.

Emma giggled. 

“Is that what it’s called these days?” she asked.

Loki looked at her, visibly astonished. Then, he chuckled. 

"I do not know what wicked things you have in mind, but I certainly want to find out. I meant dinner, with maybe a drink afterwards," he stated, though his wicked grin betrayed him.

“I will inform you. Loki, you really must leave, if your absence at the inn is discovered…” she urged him. 

With a sigh, he stood and walked towards the window. Before opening it, he turned around again. He seemed almost shy, standing there, waiting for her to make a move. Emma got up from her chair as well and approached him. He smiled when she stood in front of him and took her in his arms again. 

“I cannot possibly leave without a good night kiss, my dear,” he whispered before pressing his lips against hers. 

Emma felt shivers running down her back again. She wanted him to stay, so badly. She kissed him back with all the fire and passion she had, clearly surprising him in the most pleasant way. After what felt like eternity and half a second at the same time, they drew apart, panting.

Emma opened the window for him. Loki quickly gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, whispering “Good night, sweet Lady Emma,” close enough to her ear that his breath sent shivers down her spine – again – before he turned himself into a raven, green mist surrounding him. With another look at her, he hopped onto the outer window sill and then he was gone. 

Emma watched him fly away and continued looking in the direction he had been flying to long after the tiny speck of black had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daydreams, Bard's trial, Emma's return to the palace, dinner preparations and more daydreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: thanks to @we_dreamerz for beta-work!

Loki landed on the windowsill of his room at the inn. He’d left the window ajar and pushed it open effortlessly. Once inside the chamber, he shapeshifted back into the form of Bard’s wet dream. He closed the window and pulled the curtains, then he tried the lock of the door and made sure that his warding spells were still in place. Of course, they were. Only when he was satisfied with his various safety measures, he shifted back into his own form. 

With a sigh, he let himself fall backward on top of the covers of his bed, his feet hanging over the edge. Closing his eyes, he recalled the feeling of Emma’s soft lips pressed against his own. The way she had caressed him, the way she had pulled him close. The way she had straddled him and the passionate way she had kissed him. A grin spread on his features. He had discovered a fire in her today, a fire he hadn’t seen in her before, but a fire he desperately wanted to get know better. Who would have thought that the calm and usually composed empath was such an ardent kisser?

He didn’t know her cheeky, playful side very well, but he’d known it was there. She was quick-witted and sharp. She’d sometimes surprised him with a comeback in a conversation that he hadn’t anticipated or a joke he hadn’t expected. This was something not many people could say about themselves, but she managed it on a regular basis. 

He smiled again when he had an idea for their dinner. He’d start preparing as soon as possible. For a brief moment, he felt almost nauseated when the shadow of a doubt crossed his mind if she would come to see him at all. She might make up her mind and decide that she didn’t want to after all. He quickly brushed the doubt aside. The memory of the way she’d kissed him sufficed to chase it away. 

He wasn’t naïve, he knew there would be difficulties. She was able to feel when he was hiding something from her, so he would have to be open and honest with her, something he was in the process of learning but still had his difficulties with. Nonetheless, Emma knew him better than anyone – the incredible Queen Frigga excepted, of course – and he was convinced they could make this work together. 

After getting ready for bed, Loki soon fell asleep to thoughts of the lovely woman he planned to hold in his arms very soon.

 

Emma felt trapped in her parents’ house. They had made it clear that they didn’t want her to leave as long as Bard hadn’t left the city. She agreed reluctantly, more to appease them than out of fear that something would happen to her. It was interesting to see how little faith her parents apparently had in the guards at the soldiers’ cells. 

She’d slept in. Her father was out of the house already, undoubtedly meeting up with some fellow merchant to discuss business. He was one of the wealthiest cloth merchants of Asgard and always up to something. Emma’s mother was a stay at home noble woman and Emma never understood how she spent her days. She wasn’t too keen to find it out either. 

Emma spent most of the day reading or daydreaming. Every time her thoughts drifted to the upcoming dinner with Loki, her heart seemed to miss a beat just to continue at double pace. She spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at the spot on the sofa where he’d been sitting while she’d kissed him so wantonly, trying to recollect the feeling of his lips on hers, of his hands on her back and of his chest pressed up against her own. A shiver ran through her when she imagined their actions without any layers of clothes to separate them from each other. 

Dinner brought an interesting development in the form of Bard’s parents appearing at the door. They sat in awkward silence in the salon until Bard’s father started a long speech about how embarrassed and ashamed they were of their son’s behavior, how mortified they had been when they’d heard about the incident at the tavern – and that they offered the hand of their second son to Emma in compensation.

Her heart sunk to her boots when she heard the proposition. She hadn’t even known that Bard had a brother! Luckily enough, both her parents declined at the same time. Emma almost felt sorry for his family until she felt more anger and aggression roll off them instead of shame or humiliation. They left soon enough, and she thanked her parents for declining them. Her mother surprised her with a smile.

“Nobody who would have seen your expression could have approved of the offer in the first place. And who knows what this brother is like? No, Emma, this was no possibility,” she explained. 

On the morning of the trial, three days after the incident at the tavern, Emma had a discussion with her father. She insisted on attending; he wouldn’t hear any of it. In the end, she convinced him to go with her. 

It was all over quickly. There were a more people present than usual, all because word had spread that the crown prince would be there to give evidence. Emma and her father were early, and they secured themselves good seats in the auditorium. She had just sat down and was in the middle of conversing with her father when she saw his eyes go wide and he scrambled to his feet, all the while looking just past her. 

When she turned around, her heart leapt. Loki was standing behind her, smiling and in full regalia minus his helmet. 

“Lady Emma, I heard about all this unpleasantness. I hope you are doing well?” he asked, gallantly taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of it. He let go of her hand, though reluctantly so.

“My Prince, what an honor! Yes, I am well, thank you. I will be returning to the palace shortly and we will soon continue our talks,” she answered.

“This is my father, Olar Halson. Father, meet Prince Loki Odinson,” she introduced, feeling more nervous with the second. This was reckless and avoidable! 

Her father bowed and Loki nodded, analyzing him from the top to bottom.

“My Prince, it is an honor to make you acquaintance,” her father said.

Loki merely nodded again. He turned his attention back to Emma.

“I am here to see what my brother has been going on about. When I learned that the culprit was your intended, the whole affair seemed even more unfortunate. Nevertheless, it _is_ fortunate that the brute showed his true colors before you were wedded, don’t you think?” he asked, his eyes gleaming. 

Emma stared at him and her father answered in her stead.

“Of course, your Royal Highness, we would never have agreed to this engagement had we known about such character flaws as are seemingly deeply rooted in this person. We will see this trial through and then this unfortunate engagement can be forgotten once and for all,” he said. 

Loki nodded, then turned back to Emma. 

“Please see to it that you return to the palace as soon as is convenient for you. I feel the need for another session, and it has been too long since the last,” he adressed her, mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

Emma suppressed a chuckle. Need, indeed. She felt that need too. She managed to react appropriately, though she knew she was blushing.

“Of course, your Highness. I think if everything goes as expected, I will be able to return tomorrow,” she answered.

Loki nodded with a smirk. He was about to say something else when the General as well as Bard appeared. The trial was about to begin. Loki bid them goodbye and took a seat in the front row. Emma and her father sat down again.

“I knew you were on friendly terms with the Prince, having sessions with him and we heard that you spend some leisure time together, but to see him and talk to him in person really is a different thing altogether,” her father whispered in awe, and Emma grinned. 

She tried to concentrate on the trial but was distracted by the back of Loki’s head. She couldn’t help but observe his every movement, though he didn’t move much, of course.

At first, Bard was questioned about the incident at the tavern. He gave a vague statement, claiming not to remember things properly, though he more or less confessed to the assault on the Prince. He obviously thought this was the graver of his offences, and a confession here would lead to leniency. However, when Thor gave his evidence, it became clear how despicable Bard had behaved towards the woman he’d assaulted and injured, and the crown prince waved away the question after his own injuries. Bard’s strategy had been wrong. 

After more witnesses were heard, Bard was sentenced to two years in military prison followed by indefinite exile from the capital afterwards. He was led away in chains, not even looking at Emma once. 

When she made her way through the crowd, she found herself close to Loki again. He grinned at her.

“A good verdict, it seems. I expect you back at the palace tomorrow,” he said, then turned away with a nod, joining his brother at the other end of the entrance hall.

“He is rather demanding, I’d say. Though of course, this comes with being royalty,” her father mused. 

Emma smirked. He could indeed be demanding, but she didn’t object it one bit in their current situation.

Emma accompanied her father on a little detour to the market on their way back. Apparently, he still felt guilty for having her engaged to Bard in the first place. They visited his trading partner who was the most successful fur trader or Asgard. She was to choose fur for the lining of a new cloak. Thinking of Loki’s colors, she chose a soft black fur from one of the dangerous beasts that would often attack trader’s caravans in the mountains of Alfheim. It wasn’t the rarest or most expensive fur, but it was a deep, shining black that she could picture very well on a dark green cloak. 

Time flew by. Dinner with her parents was cheerful and Emma joined her them for a game of billiards in their drawing room afterwards. When she went back to her room, she packed up her belongings and soon lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Merely thinking about what would likely happen the following day had her heart racing. Sleep evaded her for a long time while very inappropriate thoughts of Loki and her in his chambers rushed through her mind.

 

The following morning, she woke up late, though when she finally grasped that she’d be going back to the palace today, she was out of bed in no time. 

Soon, she was at the palace gate, accompanied by one of her parents’ servants. One of the guards fetched in turn a palace servant who obviously had been waiting for her and he took her bags and carried them all the way to her chamber. Emma thanked him and was ready to unpack when her gaze fell upon a stunning dress hanging from a coat hanger on the door of her wardrobe. 

It was made of a fine and flowing dark green fabric she identified as Vanir silk. It had broad ruffled straps at the shoulders blending into wide sleeves that ended just below the elbow. The bodice was also ruffled. The lining as well as the folds of the bodice were accentuated with gold embroidery. The dress was simple, yet elegant. 

Emma smiled, though it was reckless of Loki to give her such a dress. A card was attached to the hanger. 

_My dearest Emma,_  
_Please allow me to gift you this dress. I kept the royal dressmakers occupied for a few days until it was to my liking and I sincerely hope it pleases you too._  
_I would be honored if you wore it to our dinner tonight. I know you well enough to be aware of the objections you might have, but please, indulge me here._  
_I planned on welcoming you back at the palace myself as soon as you set foot in it again, but unfortunately, a delegation of Vanir nobles has arrived, and I am expected to be present during the initial talks. Please forgive my absence. I fully intend to make it up to you._  
_I do hope 6:30 is a convenient time for our dinner. I will have someone escort you to my chambers._  
_I cannot wait to see you tonight._  
_Yours,_  
_Loki_

She couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face. She’d wear the dress for him, though she would have to talk to him about showing their affection in public so shortly after her disengagement. However, when she tried it on, she couldn’t take her eyes off herself. She was wearing Loki’s colors and they suited her exceptionally well. Reluctantly, she took it off again, though that was only out of necessity. She had to get ready to join her fellow empaths and the healers, a small glimpse of normalcy again. Nevertheless, Emma was certain that the events of the evening would be far from normal.

 

Loki couldn’t concentrate on the meeting with the Vanir delegation. They droned on and on with the usual polite phrases and his mind began to wander. 

Emma should be back at the palace any minute now. He’d have loved to welcome her back himself instead of some servant that he had sent. He’d have loved to see her expression when she saw the dress he’d had made for her. He sincerely hoped she’d be wearing it in the evening, his colors covering her. It would be like a dream come true. Hopefully, she liked it. 

The kitchens were instructed on what he planned to have tonight. After the meeting with the Vanir, he would go down there and enchant the plates and platters to be used this evening. Under no circumstances did he want a servant there with them. 

He knew that Emma meant to talk about certain things, and he knew that she was right with that and they should address some issues before going any further in their involvement with each other, but he wasn’t sure if he could remain patient. Emma in his colors would be a walking, breathing, living temptation. He planned to turn up his charms and seduce her tonight, though somehow, he was much more nervous than he’d been in the past when planning to bed someone. Bed her. The thought alone made his palms sweaty and accelerated his heartbeat. Emma’s body pressed against him, devouring her mouth with his while his hands roamed all over her enticing skin, no layers of fabric separating them, her warmth, her smell, her moans…

“Loki?!”

The voice of his brother snapped him out if his delicious fantasies. 

“Yes?” he asked innocently.

“Well, what’s your opinion?” Thor asked. He didn’t seem to suspect anything. His father, however, scrutinized him with narrowed eyes. The Vanir delegation looked at him expectantly. He had to think fast. 

They had meant to talk about the trading contracts. The negotiations were expected to be difficult and tedious. The nobles present were some of the wealthiest merchants of Vanaheim. 

“I think it’s of utmost importance to come to a satisfying solution for all parties involved,” he said, hoping his statement fitted in somehow.

Apparently, it did. Affirmative mumbling could be heard from everyone present, people nodded. Loki released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Odin looked in his direction a moment longer before returning his focus to the Vanir guests. 

With a smirk, Loki congratulated himself on his ability to talk himself out of situations like this. He tried to listen and focus, he really tried. The Vanir were elaborating on the importance of trade between the two realms… nothing Asgardian children wouldn’t learn at a very young age at school. The crème colored robe of the noble was violet. Violet… Emma always smelled of violets. 

And just like that, Loki’s thoughts were back on track. He was a bit worried, though. He hadn’t been with a woman for quite some time now. If things got serious tonight, would he be able to bring his top performance? He couldn’t disappoint Emma! He started to muse on how to avoid failure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnertime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the one day delay of this update! Short sweet, fluffy chapter, leading up to the grand finale... you know what I mean. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Time had flown by and suddenly, Emma found herself soaking in her bathtub, getting ready for that very special dinner. She still had more than an hour to get ready, yet she was already fidgeting nervously. She was fairly certain they would end up in bed together. Loki wanted her and she wanted him. She knew for a fact that it wouldn’t be a fling or just carnal satisfaction, it would be much more. 

A few minutes later, she was wrapped in a towel, standing in front of her wardrobe. She’d be wearing the dark green dress of course, but she had to decide what she would be wearing underneath. It wasn’t an easy decision, though she didn’t have many clothing items to choose from. Her last intimate relationship had ended a long time ago and she was looking in the back of her drawers for some of the lingerie she’d sometimes worn to entice her partner.

Finally, she found the black lace ensemble. The black lace bodice of the corset, the flimsy material see-through in some places, combined with the black lace panties looked like pure sin on her. She hoped he wouldn’t think badly about her when he saw her in it. She wasn’t an easy woman, she hadn’t been with a man for years. 

It took her a while to lace the bodice properly, but the effect it had on her cleavage was worth the trouble. It didn’t feel restrictive or especially tight. Walking around in her seductive underwear, Emma put her hair up into a complicated updo. A little bit of make-up, lotion for her skin, perfume and finally, the dress. Just as she pulled on her comfortable flat silk slippers, there was a knock at the door. It was time.

A male servant she’d never seen before faced her when she opened her door. He bowed politely. 

“I am here to escort you to Prince Loki’s chambers, my Lady,” he said.

Something was off about him, though. Emma squinted. The emotions she felt rolling from him were far too strong – and familiar. 

“Loki? Is that you?” she whispered after making sure no one else could be seen in the corridor. 

The servant looked up at her from his bowing position. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face and he winked at her, his eyes suddenly turning a shade of green she only knew too well. 

Emma chuckled as her heart leapt. Of course, he would come himself to get her. Shaking her head in amusement, she finally stepped out of her room and pulled the door closed. She locked it and when she turned around again, she saw the servant looking her up and down in a completely and utterly inappropriate manner, especially for a servant.

“You look stunning, my Lady. The Prince will be delighted,” he said, grinning. 

“Well, thank you! I sure hope he will be,” she answered, smiling herself. 

The “servant” nodded at her again, then turned around and motioned her to follow. They made their way through the palace and soon, she stood in front of Loki’s chambers. Her escort didn’t bother knocking – it would have been to no purpose anyways – but entered the rooms. Emma followed. As soon as the door clicked closed behind her, the servant was surrounded by a green shimmer and her prince stood before her, the broadest grin on his features. She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head.

“Good evening again, dear Emma,” Loki said with a cheeky smile, taking her hand and kissing her on the back of it. 

She raised an eyebrow at his formalities. They had already been a step further in their relationship, she thought. 

“I must say, you look wonderful. Especially in that dress. I wonder where you got it from,” he said winking at her, still holding her hand.

Emma laughed. She knew she was blushing; but that couldn’t be helped.

“Why, thank you! Oh, I don’t know, I found it in my room. Must be a secret admirer,” she answered. 

That got her a laugh from Loki. 

“He shows good taste then. In women as well as in clothing,” Loki became serious, stepping closer to her.

“Truly, Emma, I am delighted that everything worked out as planned. And I am honored that you are here tonight,” his gaze lingered on her lips and she almost expected a kiss, but he drew away again.

“Come, let us dine. I’ve had the kitchen prepare some delicious treats for us tonight,” he explained, leading her to the familiar table. 

He pulled out the chair for her, standing close enough that she got a whiff of his very own scent of leather, parchment, sandalwood and something uniquely Loki. She closed her eyes for a moment before sitting down, intending on calming the emotions and desires the smell awoke in her. When she opened them again, however, she looked directly into Loki’s blazing green eyes. 

Everything seemed to come to a stop. Loki slowly raised his hand, placed it against her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her soft skin. She couldn’t help but turn her head a bit and press tender kisses against his palm. She heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes go wide. She knew he was trying to hold back. His desire was palpable for her, rolling off him in waves. It was laced with several positive feelings, but some negatives like fear and nervousness as well.

“Emma,” he whispered before pulling her close and kissing her full on the lips. It was a soft kiss at first, tentative and gentle, but when she responded and opened her mouth for him, holding back became much more difficult.

She brought her hand up to the back of his head, fingers threading through strands of his soft hair. He hummed in approval, the sound fueling Emma’s desire. His own arms were wrapped around her, holding her close, though careful not to hold too tightly. When she felt the need for air become too urgent, she gently pushed against his shoulder. He let go immediately, though obviously reluctant to do so. 

Taking a deep breath, she smiled up at him.

“Let us eat,” she whispered in a mumble, her voice not yet strong enough to properly form the words. Loki nodded, though he couldn’t resist bringing her hand to his lips and plant another quick kiss on the back of it. 

In a daze, Emma watched as Loki lifted several lids, revealing the delicacies beneath them. She only took small portions, though, because she felt like she wouldn’t be able to eat much of anything due to nervousness and anticipation.

They discussed daily matters. Emma enquired what she’d missed at the palace during her absence, Loki asked how her parents were. She told him about Bard’s parents visiting and he snorted when he heard about their offer. Then, when they were taking a break between main courses, she finally adressed a very important topic. 

“Loki, before we take all of this any further, I must talk to you about something,” she said with a stern voice. 

He leaned forward, granting her his undivided attention. She cleared her throat that suddenly seemed a bit choked before continuing.

“I do not know to what extent you are aware of the circumstances concerning a relationship with an empath? I remember telling you some time ago that it isn’t easy for us to be so close to someone else. That is because we feel when something is wrong. You have become very good at hiding and guarding your emotions, even to the point where I didn’t realize you had feelings for me.” 

“That was, however, due to me not believing in the mere possibility that you could feel for me as I do for you, as well as due to me not being especially trained in such positive emotions. I know I taught you meditation techniques that help you suppress emotions as well and you used them. However, I now know that there was always a part of me that felt something was off. I thought it had to do with everything that had happened to you, everything you had to suffer, that you were holding something back that was too cruel to reveal, but as it seems, you cleverly hid your affection.” 

“In a relationship with me, you will not be able to hide if something is bothering you. Even if I cannot tell what it is exactly, I will be able to tell that there is something. So, honesty is essential. You are the God of Lies and I know that you sometimes struggle with telling the truth. I need to know if… if all this is even possible for you. Can you be honest with me? Can you trust me enough not to hide things from me? Because I will feel it and…,” she stopped when Loki abruptly took her hands in his, squeezing gently. He looked sincerely into her eyes.

“I cannot promise not to lie. Lying is in my nature, as is hiding things from others. However, I will try, if you let me. I will give my best to be honest with you. I will give my best to open up to you. You know about my past, you know about my heritage. You know about my suffering and you know about my rather unhealthy coping mechanisms. If you are ready to take that chance with me, then I am ready too. I cannot change who and how I am, but I can promise that I will not try to trick or manipulate you. You’re far too intelligent and an empath as well for that. 

There will be difficulties, undoubtedly. But we already overcame one big obstacle, let us face whatever we have to together! I am willing to try this. Are you?” he asked.

She nodded. 

“Yes. And after all, there are a few empaths who really manage to live with someone else. And those who do, they are the happiest and most at peace with themselves people I know. So… let’s do this,” she answered with a smile. 

Loki’s face lit up. He let go of her hands.

“Very well. Now, there is one more main course before desert,” he announced, lifting another lid to reveal deliciously smelling small steaks. 

Emma felt her cheeks burn. The way he’d said ‘desert’ was sin in itself, a purr that implied so much more than was said.


	12. Chapter 12*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for desert. And _desert_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. FINALLY! The smut. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I wrote this chapter the day before I went to London to watch Betrayal. Totally didn't think about this at any point before/during/after the play. Nonono...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you as always @we_dreamerz, my wonderful beta.

Right before serving sweet treats and fruit for culinary desert, Loki gathered all his courage and addressed another important issue that had been bothering him greatly. He was relieved that Emma had spoken about the empath-issues so freely and that they had come to an agreement. Now, however, he had to voice another concern, hopefully the last one for today.

As they were just enjoying a good glass of wine he started to speak in a serious tone of voice.

“My dear, I hope you are aware that we won’t be able to announce our relationship to the public yet?” he asked, praying to the Norns she wouldn’t take it as refusal.

Emma surely felt him worry. She wouldn’t have to be an empath to know he wasn’t comfortable bringing up the topic. He knew he was an open book to her right now.  
“Because of the public, you mean?” she asked for clarification. Loki nodded, feeling tense.

“Yes. Personally, I do not care about those matters, what the general public thinks is of no consequence to me. However, I do now want anyone to question the events concerning Bard’s fall into disgrace. It wouldn’t do any good to cause suspicion. I think we should keep this a secret for the time being. I hope you’re not put off by this suggestion?” he asked sincerely, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

Emma smiled down at her empty plate. He knew that she knew that he was lying, caring a lot more about the opinion of others than he let on. She didn’t express that thought, though. 

“You don’t want suspicion and rumors surround us, that is what you’re saying, right?” she asked to calmly.

“Yes. That is my meaning. I wouldn’t want anyone to look at you with apprehension or doubt. I wouldn’t want you to _feel_ rejection by people who have no right to judge us but would do it nonetheless,” he elaborated, looking at her with a pleading expression, hoping to be able to convey his meaning in the right way.

A mischievous grin spread on Emma’s face, an expression Loki surely had never seen her display before. He felt like his heart missed a beat.

“So, you’re saying we should be in a secret relationship? Sneaking to each other’s rooms, meeting in secluded places, trying not to show our affection in public just to have the tension build up more and more until we can hide away somewhere to give in to our desires?” she teased him, though her blush and the way she was kneading her fingers showed him that she wasn’t too comfortable to be speaking like this. 

Loki stared at her. He swallowed hard, feeling himself straining against his pants. Hearing her bold words, so uncharacteristic for her gave him an exciting thrill. 

“Yes,” he croaked, cursing himself for the lack of a witty comeback. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman had made him lose his wits like she did tonight, if ever.

Emma slowly stood from her chair. She rounded the table until she stood next to him. Loki shifted in his seat, so he was facing her. He didn’t know what to expect, wasn’t sure of anything anymore. That is, anything else than that he had to have her tonight. The plan had been to seduce her, slowly, but somehow the tables had turned and suddenly, she took the lead. 

She leaned down, looking deep into his eyes. Then, her mouth was on his. As if the touch of her lips against his own woke him from his trance, he took the reins back. He pulled her close, urging her to straddle him. He felt her shudder when he pressed his crotch up against her center, showing her how much she affected him. Her hands were clutching onto his shoulders. Their mouths devoured each other. 

Loki got bolder and let his palms slip down towards her bottom. Emma moaned into his mouth wantonly when he gave her cheeks a light squeeze. She tried to pull her behind away from his touch, but only managed to rub her core against his straining bulge. This time, he was the one moaning.

Loki came to a decision. Desert be damned, he needed _desert_. And he was done waiting. 

Carefully, he leaned forward, his palms still braced against her behind. Then, he stood, resulting in a muffled squeak from Emma. 

 

When Loki rose from his seat, she almost feared she would fall, but her prince held her securely. She could only wrap her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders as he began to walk blindly in the direction of his bedroom, still kissing her with fervor.

Emma didn’t know what had possessed her to act the way she had, but this was not the time to think. This was the time to press herself against Loki’s body, reveling in the feeling of his firm chest against her and of the bulge in his crotch insistently poking her. Her dress had ridden up her thighs when she straddled him, the green fabric pooling in her lap.

One of his hands left her behind to push open the door to his bedroom. Emma had been curious about the place, but now that she was there, all she could think of was the god holding her close. The door shut behind them without his hands leaving her and she wondered for a second if he had used magic and why he hadn’t opened it that same way. But all was forgotten when she felt her body tilt backwards, being gently lowered to a soft duvet. 

She had held her eyes closed, but they shot open when Loki’s mouth left hers to latch onto her neck. She whimpered when he found a particularly sensitive spot and felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin as he began paying special attention to that very area of her neck. There was a dark green canopy overhead and when she turned her head to give him even more access to her sensitive neck, Emma saw that the covers and cushions were of the same color, in fact, the same color her dress was. 

She couldn’t help but smile upon the realization. Then, Loki snapped her out of her thoughts again as one of his hands cupped her breast. Emma hummed in approval while Loki was busy kissing his way to the swell of her bosom. She tried to push her body upwards against his, but he pressed her down. Then, she gasped when one of his large hands snaked its way inside her dress _and_ her corset, cupping a breast. His thumb was playing with her nipple while his face was buried in her cleavage. 

Loki finally drew back from her when she began pulling at his tunic, trying to free him from the garment. He was leaning on his arms, hovering above her, his hair falling in his face, eyes blazing. Emma had never seen him with such a heated gaze. She felt desire and want, but also nervousness and … was that _fear_? 

“Loki…?” she asked with a hoarse voice. 

He leaned down again to kiss her, but this time, she managed to push him back. He let go of her with a questioning, almost hurt look on his face. She was finally seated upright again and after some clumsy fumbling in which he assisted, she managed to lift his tunic over his head, throwing it aside without care. 

The prince surged forward again, moving to capture her lips in another searing kiss. Emma let her hands roam all over his exposed skin. She could feel the muscles working beneath the skin, but also the welts of old scars, the remnant of wounds grave enough to permanently leave traces in the skin of a Jotun shapeshifter. There were many scars and she knew she would kiss every single one of them at some point in the not too distant future. Now, however, she just wanted to touch as much of him as possible, finally able to feel him bare. 

Her palms made their way around his sides, upwards to his chest. The guttural sound he made as she thumbed his nipples sent a jolt of want and need straight to her core. This time, she ended their kiss to lick down his jaw and neck, pulling his upper body close. Her lips closed around the hard bud of his left nipple, making Loki gasp. She felt his shaky hands at her back, untying the lacing of her dress. Her lips still closed around his nipple, she smiled. He’d see her corset soon and she couldn’t wait to see the expression on his face. 

With the laces undone, Loki tried to push the fabric down her arms, but Emma had another idea. With all her strength, she pushed herself away from him and quickly stood up next to the bed. 

Emma took in the sight before her. Loki’s hair was disheveled, his eyes glazed over with lust and now worry for being pushed away again. His skin was covered in a web of scars and she felt a pang of pain, imagining for a second how he had gotten them and how terribly painful all that must have been. Her eyes wandered further down, and she bit her lower lip when she saw just how much he was straining against the confines of his pants. 

Looking back at his face, she first loosened her hairdo, shaking her hair free to let it fall down over her shoulders, then slowly began pushing her dress down her arms. Loki made a move to assist her, but she shook her head and whispered “no,” so he stayed where he was, devouring her with his eyes.

With a final push, the dress pooled at her feet. Loki’s eyes went wide, staring at her body, then up at her face and back down her torso again. In an instant, he stood in front of her, taking in her appearance. He moved closer, his hands resting at her hips, slowly making their way upwards, tracing her curves beneath the lace of the bodice. His eyes followed the path of his hands. He cupped her breasts for a moment, then moved his hands towards her back and puller her against him. 

Emma saw the want in his eyes before his lips crashed in a passionate kiss against hers. Then, he moved so quickly her mind took a few seconds to understand what had happened.

She laid on the covers of the bed. Emma found herself on her back, her prince devouring her lips. He had moved them both in the blink of an eye. As he kissed down her neck again, she heard him whisper.

“What are you doing to me? Hm? You have no idea, what you are doing to me. I crave you. I want you. I _need_ you, Emma,” he mumbled against her skin, his lust-filled voice barely more than a sigh.

Loki moved towards her breasts again. This time, he pulled back a bit, looking up at her as if to ask for permission as his fingers played at the edge of her corset. When Emma pushed her upper body towards him, he took that as a yes and slowly pulled down the fabric of one of the cups cradling her breast. Emma caught his longing gaze before he turned his attention to her chest. 

Careful massaging the revealed globe, the prince flicked his thumb against her straining nipple, earning a gasp from his woman. Then, he lowered his head to take it in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue while sucking at the same time. Emma moaned loudly. She couldn’t care less how depraved she sounded, the touch of Loki’s tongue against her was too good to think. She threw her head back when he nipped at her with his teeth, then let go of her and pushed down the fabric on the other side. 

Her prince lavished her nipples with attention, kissing, licking, sucking and carefully biting at her while his hand caressed the other breast. Emma felt light headed. She needed his touch somewhere else now. Tangling her hands in his hair, she tugged forcefully to bring his attention back to her face. He looked at her, his eyes dazed.

“Please, Loki, free me of that garment,” she whispered hoarsely. 

He helped her sit upright.

“Your wish is my command,” he breathed against her ear, biting the lobe and sending shivers through her body. 

His fingers deftly pulled the strings of her lacing, obviously not freeing a woman from her confines for the first time. Soon, he pulled away the fabric, leaving her bare safe for her lacy panties. Loki pushed her back and buried his face between her breasts again, then licked and kissed his way down her stomach. Emma giggled when his touch tickled, causing him to grin but not cease his ministrations. She was soon squirming underneath him. Loki kissed her lace covered mound once, then moved back up her body and kissed her again with passion. 

Emma’s hands wandered down towards his perfect behind, desperately trying to shove down his pants. Loki chuckled again. He did not break their kiss, but pulled one of her hands to his front, showing her the lacing of his trousers. Emma, however, had other ideas, cupping his bulge through the fabric. He hissed into her mouth, thrusting his hips against her hand. He was so big and hard!

Emma fumbled with the lacing but couldn’t detangle it. She groaned in frustration. Loki pulled back from her, kneeling on the bed, a dirty smirk on his features. Quickly, he managed to untie the laces and pushed his pants down, leaving him bare before her. 

He was indeed a Frost _Giant_. Emma couldn’t help but stare at his enormous erection. As Loki was still kneeling, she quickly pushed herself up as well, initiating another searing kiss. One hand in his hair pulling him close, her other hand made its way down his body, starting its descent at his neck and slowly moving closer and closer to his straining cock. 

Emma teased him by planting her palm firmly just above his shaft, stroking the skin of his abdomen but not touching further. He growled into their kiss and she grinned. 

Eventually, he would find out that they matched each other in their ability to tease. 

When she finally wrapped her hand around his pulsating cock, he groaned. He pushed his pelvis into her hand, but she took her time with him, edging closer and closer to the sensitive tip. 

Distracted by the work of her own hand, she moaned loudly as he suddenly cupped her womanhood through the lace of her underwear. His fingers pressed against the wet fabric, stroking her in the same slow, maddening manner that she used on him. She widened her legs to grant him better access and Loki took the hint, wriggling his fingers past the fabric of her panties. 

The touch of his skilled fingers against her heated core was glorious. Emma threw her head back in a hoarse moan, pushing her hips against him. Loki softly bit her shoulder as she began to push down against his hand, riding the two fingers that he held firmly in her tight wetness. She knew her behavior was wanton, but she needed friction! The heel of Loki’s hand was pressed against her clit, bringing her closer to completion, but not far enough. 

With a gentle shove, Loki suddenly pushed her back, withdrawing his fingers from her heat. She landed on her back again, feeling herself blush when the prince made eye contact while licking his fingers clean. He pulled her panties down and they were finally bare before each other. He seemed to consider something, then lay down next to her, kissing her with abandon while kneading a breast again. 

Soon, however, his fingers moved down, down, down. Emma let her legs fall open and with an approving growl, Loki nipped at her neck while his fingers got to work between her legs. He stroked through her folds, gathering wetness to circle her clit, then plunged two fingers back into her core before withdrawing them from her again just to caress her lower lips. 

Emma moaned and gasped and whimpered. His fingers felt so good! He was playing her body like an instrument, knowing exactly where to touch. He leaned forward to capture the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

“I cannot wait any longer. I have to be inside you,” was all he whispered before positioning himself above her, though not before mumbling a contraception spell.

Emma urged him on by pushing her hips up and off the mattress. Loki grinned at her. He was about to say something when she pulled him down into another kiss. She felt the weeping tip of his cock against her, nudging at her but not penetrating yet. Emma brought her hips up while pulling at Loki’s hair. He got the hint and with a powerful thrust, he buried himself inside her. 

They both moaned loudly. It felt too good, though there was a tiny bit of pain mixed with the pleasure for her. He was just so big her body had to get used to his size.  
Loki nibbled at Emma’s neck while he slowly started to rock his hips. He moved in a constant rhythm, agonizingly slow. Emma grabbed his shoulders, feeling the need to find purchase. When Loki made a circular movement with his pelvis, she gasped. He hit something inside her that felt incredibly good. 

Loki repeated the move, not able to suppress soft moans himself. To Emma, those were the most seductive sounds she’d ever heard, amplifying her arousal. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. Their bodies were rubbing against each other, sweaty skin against sweaty skin, hard nipples pressed against hot flesh, tongues dancing together again.

Loki’s thrusts sped up, though they remained fluid. Emma’s moans grew louder, as did Loki’s. 

Snapping his hips, Loki brought his lips up next to her ear.

“I’m so sorry, I won’t last much longer. Please, touch yourself,” he whispered. 

Emma brought one hand down between her legs, feeling his abdomen slide against her, then touching the place where they were connected. Loki groaned loudly when her fingers touched his cock. Emma started to stroke herself in earnest. She wanted to cum with him, if that was possible. 

The prince became more and more breathless as his thrusts sped up. Soon, he was rutting into her with short, powerful strokes. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m… ah!” he gasped when she felt his release spilling deep inside her. 

The sound of his voice was all she needed, adding to her arousal so much that she came herself. She bowed her back of the bed, pressing her breasts up against him, moaning his name in her climax. 

They were both breathing hard. Loki rolled off her, pulled her to his side in a fluid motion. She was lying half on top of him, her head resting on his still heaving chest, legs tangled with his. Emma felt lightheaded herself and knew it was similar for him. He was content, she could feel it. There was a deep sense of happiness and calm she had never felt from him before. 

She was absent mindedly tracing a scar on his chest when he brought a finger under her chin, making her look up. His smile was unique, she’d never seen him so relaxed. 

“Thank you. For everything you did for me,” he whispered before kissing her softly. 

 

Loki looked at the woman sleeping next to him. He lay on his side facing her, watching her, admiring her. A silly smile was on his lips. He thought fondly back to the events of last night.

Their first tryst had not lasted very long, though she didn’t seem to mind. They had cuddled afterwards, at some point drawing up the covers over themselves, taking a short nap in post-orgasmic bliss. Upon waking up again, they had shared some heated kisses and caresses until Loki reminded her that there were some delicious deserts waiting for them.  
He hadn’t bothered to get dressed, feeling comfortable in his nakedness in front of her. As Emma had felt a bit cold, he had conjured her dark green robe for her. She’d looked fantastic in it and he felt himself getting hard again, seeing her wearing it with nothing underneath. 

They had enjoyed a few sweet treats, but desert had soon become _desert_ again when Loki got her to perch on his lap while feeding her cream-covered strawberries. They had fooled around with cream, chocolate and syrup for some time before Loki picked her up and carried her to his bedroom again, laughing and kissing the whole time. He’d gotten himself an even sweeter treat, lying with his face buried between her legs, her moans music to his hears. 

Their second coupling had been much slower and more drawn out, both enjoying every sensation with all their senses. Afterwards, they’d been talking for a long time, then Loki confessed his fears of coming too fast, as well as fearing she might not like his appearance with all the scars covering his skin. Instead of words, Emma used actions to show him how much she appreciated his looks, kissing and caressing any scar she could find, and somehow this time she was the one whose face was pressed against his center. Afterward, she’d taken the lead, riding him slowly, but with passion. Seeing her above him, breasts bouncing, her head thrown back in pleasure, Loki couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight.  
They’d fallen asleep after that, limbs tangled, skin on skin. He’d woken once, his arm numb because she was lying on it. As he tried to pull it free, she had woken, resulting in another passionate bout of lovemaking. 

Emma stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when she saw him watching her. 

“Good morning, my love,” Loki whispered, pushing a strand of hair from her face and her smile turned into a giggle.

“Good morning, my prince,” she answered. 

She leaned forward to kiss him, then pulled back frowning.

“What time is it?”

“Still early enough,” he answered, sighing. He knew where this was going. 

“I am going to accompany you to your room, using an invisibility spell. Nobody will see you leaving my quarters,” he promised. 

She nodded. He expected her to stretch and then want to leave. Instead, she surprised him by straddling his hips. The prince was utterly charmed by her pretty blush and the mischievous smile that curled her lips awoke something inside him.

“If it’s still early enough, then we should make good use of the time, don’t you think?” she asked, grinding down on him. 

Loki grinned, wrapping his arms around her. She was surely something, and now, she was his.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reflects on her relationship with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye to Emma and Loki in this short epilogue. It took me roughly half a year to write and edit this fic, then 13 weeks of friday-ly uploads. It feels weird to post the final chapter, but here we go.   
> Thank you guys for reading! Thank you for Kudos and comments. Those sometimes made my day.
> 
> As always, thank you to @we_dreamerz for beta-ing. 
> 
> Another thank you to the person whose name I can't remember who gave me the prompt for this fic on Facebook. She got a complete pdf-version of it before I started posting and I never heard of her again. So make of that what you will.
> 
> Finally, a special thanks to @DevilishDoll, who commented on every single chapter (as far as I remember) and let me know her thoughts about the events and the characters. You were with me the whole way, somehow, and this feels special to me.

_6 months later_

 

Emma waited for the girl to finish her elaborate hairdo. She was nervous, so she tried to distract herself by extending her emotional feelers a bit. What she discovered didn’t surprise her. The maid was overly excited. She’d be the first to tell everyone the news! That Prince Loki was in fact courting the empath! 

The maid had been sent to help Emma with her hair for the royal family dinner she was to attend tonight. Loki and she had managed to keep their relationship a secret, well, from most people at least. 

A few days after their first night together, Emma had been invited to another private dinner with the Queen. Her surprise must have been painfully obvious when she’d entered the room and was faced by not only queen Frigga, but also prince Loki, who looked exceedingly nervous. Emma had known at once that the queen knew but had tried to keep playing their game. Frigga had enjoyed pushing the couple until Loki wasn’t able to take it anymore and had confessed the truth to her. The Queen had laughed merrily and congratulated them, hugging first her son, then the astonished Emma who had not known how to react. After all, you weren’t pulled into an embrace by the Allmother on a daily basis!

They had had the Queen’s promise not to tell anyone and she’d even helped them to obtain privacy a couple of times. 

Hiding their affection for each other had been more difficult than either of them had anticipated. Their usual sessions had been filled with passionate lovemaking, the two of them talking afterwards before succumbing to carnal desires again. The days between the sessions had been difficult. Sometimes, Loki would invite her for lunch or dinner, on occasion even breakfast, but they could not spend as much time together as either of them wanted.

Then, he’d had to accompany his brother to Vanaheim for two agonizing weeks. Waiting for his return had put Emma in a bad mood and people had started to notice, though fortunately, none of them made the connection. After the princes’ return, it had taken them another two days to arrange a meeting and they had loved each other with an eagerness laced with despair.

A week ago, when she was lying cuddled against Loki’s heaving chest, he’d asked her to go public. 

“I do not want us to hide anymore. I want to court you properly, send you gifts, have you near me. And I do not want to be subjected to any more unwelcome advances of any Vanir Princess should I have to go there again,” he explained. 

Of course, Emma had wanted to know all about the Vanir who had had the audacity of trying to seduce her prince. Loki complied and after Emma made it completely and utterly clear what she thought of the Vanir trollop, she’d claimed him again with an almost ferocious passion. 

She’d agreed to go public. The easiest way to inform everyone about their courting was for her to be present at the weekly royal family dinner, an intimate affair that was reserved for - well - family only. Loki had only brought one woman there before her, half a millennium ago – contrary to his brother who had introduced seven different women to the family over the years. 

Emma knew the Allfather had been informed of her being present beforehand. Thor only knew his brother would be bringing someone and was eager and curious to see who had stolen Loki’s heart. And of course, Frigga knew. 

As did the little maid now. News would spread fast, as they always did at the palace. Emma was only worried about the Allfather, though. She still wasn’t convinced that he didn’t expect for Loki to marry a princess from another realm to establish good relations and friendship, though Loki kept assuring her that she needn’t worry. 

The girl cleared her throat, indicating that she was done with her hair. Emma looked at herself and smiled. Braids and soft curls framed her face and were piled up on top of her head in an elaborate coif. She was wearing the dress Loki had given her the night of her return to the palace. Matching gloves had been added, as well as matching shoes and a beautiful necklace with a sparkling emerald in the middle. 

Emma stood, taking in her reflection again. A knock on the door announced the arrival of the servant who would be taking her to the royal family.

Emma thanked the maid, then went towards the door. With one last glance at the mirror, Emma smiled at her reflection. She couldn’t wait for Loki to get her out of the dress and mess up her hairdo later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about taking more prompts, though rather for oneshots than multi-chapter fics. So if you have something you would like for me to write, you can contact me, here or via email to warriorqueen@gmx.net   
> Looking forward to your ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
